If This is The End
by BriRy18
Summary: The continuation of the FemSora-verse. Sora and Riku take the Mark of Mastery exam. What they expected would be a straight forward test turns into a battle for survival against the darkness. It's a test of skill, courage, and fortitude… but what truly guides them through the trial is their belief and love for each other.
1. The Test

**If this is the End**

 **Summary: The continuation of the FemSora-verse. Sora and Riku take the Mark of Mastery exam. What they expected would be a straight forward test turns into a battle for survival against the darkness.** **It's a test of skill, courage, and fortitude… but** **what truly guides them through the trial is their belief and love for each other.**

 **Chapter 1: The Test**

 _Roxas…_

"Axel..." Roxas murmured in her sleep. Even in the darkness she could still feel Axel's warmth against her. She'd said her goodbyes but she didn't want to leave him. She could still hear his voice, could still smell his scent, and taste his kiss. It made her ache inside knowing it was all just a dream. Axel was gone, and she was left to float in the shadows of Sora's heart. It was a truly lonely existence.

"But you're not alone..." A voice whispered to her and Roxas felt herself falling, not into the cold darkness but into the warmth of someone's light. "Once you connect with someone, no heart is ever truly alone."

"But... I don't have a heart." She murmured.

"Are you sure about that?" The voice teased some sensing the uncertainty in her voice.

"I don't know..." She sighed, too tired for this game. "How does anyone know if they have hearts?" She slowly opened her eyes and stare into the light. It was so bright and beautiful, and too alluring to pull away. "Sora...do you know the answer? Will you help me?"

"Well that's a silly question!" Roxas gasped at the answer. In the light she saw a figure, a hand stretching out to take hers. Roxas' eyes went wide as saucers the familiar smile and joyous laugh. "Of course I will!"

"Sora!?" She floated down, the light became so bright she had to shield her eyes. She felt a calm breeze against her face and slowly opened her eyes to look around and she saw the beautiful beach of Destiny Islands. "Where… am I? She walked along the shore her brows furrowed together. "I feel like I've been here before."

"You have…" Venus approached from behind and Roxas jerked and whirled around staring at her own face. "Though this version is only a simulation… a pure manifestation of the light inside Sora's heart. It is the place where those that have been welcomed into Sora's heart reside, and that now includes you... Roxas."

"You… why do you have my face? Who are you?" Roxas stare in disbelief at this alternate version of herself.

"My name is Venus, and as to why we look alike, I'm afraid the explanation is a bit of a long story and quite complicated. I'm not entirely sure of all the details myself." She stepped forward so they stood side by side, Venus admiring the setting sun and the waves lapping at her feet. "What I can tell you is we're connected through Sora, all three of us."

"Three?"

"Hello Roxas…" Xion came from the opposite side of the beach smiling warmly. There was some confusion at first, Roxas having a vague sense of familiarity… until the pieces finally connected and tears welled up.

"Xion!" Roxas wrapped her arms around her holding her tightly. "Oh my god it is you! I found you!"

Xion hugged her best friend tightly laying her head on her shoulder.

"Mmmm I told you I went back where I belonged. I'm glad to see you did too." She pulled back and wiped away Roxas' tears.

"So this place… this is Sora's heart?" Roxas looked around.

"Half of it, anyway." Xion explained. "This is the light inside Sora's heart... where you were before was the shadow side. Unlike the princesses of heart who have hearts made of pure light, Sora's heart is made of both light and darkness. What you see now is the light."

"I see..." Roxas couldn't help but smile at the abeauty of this small piece of paradise. The quiet breeze, the sound of the waves, and scent of the air. "It's so serene… and peaceful."

"I'm afraid it won't be for long…" Venus assured, her smile fading as her eyes took on a serious look. "There's a force out there that is looking to turn her heart completely to darkness. I've been sensing it off and on during her journey. The ones responsible nearly succeeded in Castle Oblivion, using Sora's own light against her to create heavy shadows on her heart."

"Castle Oblivion?" Roxas murmured and looked to Xion who nodded. "The organization? They used her light? How?" Roxas raised a brow.

"Mmmm… There are many different types of hearts, all with their own sources of light whether it be dreams, family, or a possession of some kind." " Venus played with her wayfinder. The real one was back with her sleeping body... but her heart had kept this simulated one as the symbol and source of her own light and power. "For Sora the source of her light is her connection with other people. The friends she's made through her various journeys… and the love she shares with another. It's that love that's both her greatest strength and ultimate weakness."

She clutched the wayfinder to her heart. Venus knew all too well what price one could pay for the sake of their loved ones.

"So the Organization is still trying to turn Sora's heart to darkness?" Roxas rubbed her chin wondering where she'd heard that before.

"Yes... but it may not be the organization you know."

"So, Venus, how do you know all this? You're trapped in Sora's heart like the two of us right?"

"I guess you could say I've got someone on the inside, though they may not know it yet. Still it's only a matter of time before the Organization strikes and we'll be made vulnerable again" Venus glanced over her shoulder at the other two. "I've already divulged all I know to Xion… the question I have for you Roxas is what are you going to do about it?"

"Me?"

"Yes, are you going help protect Sora's heart… or will you let it be swallowed up by the darkness to give yourself another chance at life?"

Roxas looked down and away at that.

"Even if I could return it would be for nothing. Axel is gone, and I'll never see him again."

"Never say never…" Venus smiled knowingly. She'd met Axel's former self before, and wondered what his reaction would be to meeting them both again."If there's one thing I've learned being inside Sora's heart all this time, is that you should never give up hope. Still the decision whether or not to help is yours to make, Roxas. I won't force you one way or the other."

Venus started walking away, and with Vanita on her brain she casually flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave a little smirk.

"I wouldn't take too long to decide… time here passes by rather quickly, I've noticed." Her body faded into a glowing golden orb that was her heart and vanished to the other side of the island.

Xion looked to Roxas who stare sour faced, and silent.

"You okay?"

"Not really…" She admitted. "I don't even know who this Venus girl is, and the fact she has my face irritates me." She plopped onto the sand sighing heavily. "Protect the light, or escape through the darkness... I'm not sure what I should do."

"Well..." Xion crouched down with her and hugged her legs. "What do you WANT to do?"

"I want to see Axel again..." She quickly admitted, her eyes staring at the beautiful sunset, her mind full of memories of the three of them sitting on the clock tower and just enjoying each other's company. She'd give anything to have that again. "If there is a chance I can see Axel again... I want to take it... but I don't want to go back to that void."

"The void?" Xion raised a brow.

"The shadow side of Sora's heart... it's like being behind a double sided mirror. I could see everything Sora was doing, her her thoughts, and feel her emotions, but she couldn't see, hear or feel me. I would scream from the other side, begging to come out but no one would know I was there. I had to watch Axel fade from behind that wall... and because I did I finally was able to get Sora's attention, I was finally able to give her a piece of my mind!"

Roxas clenched her fists and let out a slow uneasy breath.

"So what happened?" Xion touched her shoulder. "Why did you fall back into the void?"

"...because I lost." Roxas cried and hugged her legs to her chest. "Her heart made her stronger than me."

"Sora's become aware of me, so I guess that's why this path to the light opened for me. I like Sora... but I'm jealous of her." Roxas admitted. "She's got everything I want, and it's so frustrating because I know I could have it too." She closed her eyes. "If only..."

"If only you had a heart of your own." Xion looked down sadly. If what Venus believed was true, both she and Roxas did have hearts of their own. Their hearts were kept here in Sora's light just waiting to be released and awakened with the right keys and through the right doors.

If Roxas could return by using the darkness inside Sora's heart did that also apply her? If it did… what would she do when the time came to save Sora from the darkness? Would she do what's right? Or would she selfishly let Sora take the fall? She wasn't sure of it now.

After all… Roxas wasn't the only one who wanted a life of her own.

 _ **~Yen Sid's Castle~**_

"Mark of Mastery exam huh?" Sora pouted. The long and arduous explanation of them being summoned here was proving more than what Sora's attention span could take. Still she knew all of this was important and needed her full attention so she did her best to hear them out. The one thing she didn't like was that Yen Sid felt the need to test them in order to make them true masters.

"No doubt you fancy yourselves masters already…" Sora watched Yen Sid crack a smile and she had a sudden urge to pout knowing he was giving her a patronizing look. "You're both self taught keyblade wielders, an impressive feat, but only a real keyblade master can show you the proper way."

"This is all a formality, though, isn't it? We've already proven , the King, and Riku, we can take on anything. Right Riku?" She looked up at her best friend and boyfriend wanting his agreement and confirmation.

"I dunno…" Riku spoke up catching her off guard with the look of doubt on his face. "I think in my heart…" Riku manifested his keyblade the mix of light and dark taking shape in his hand. When he looked at it, he saw his own heart reflected, and worried about the stain of darkness that still lingered. "Darkness still has a hold."

"Come on, Riku," Sora nudged him as if to shake him out of a funk. "You're worrying too much." She blushed a little as the memory of their last night on the islands came to mind. "Don't you remembered what you said to me back on the islands before we left? You said-"

"I found my light." He turned to her smiling and let his blade fade again. "I know what I said, and I meant every word. Finding the light again and the strength that came with it has allowed me to be by your side again… but walking that path changed me, Sora. I'm not sure if I'm ready to wield a keyblade." he turned to the master, saw his affirmed nod and knew their thoughts were in the same boat. "I think I do need to be tested."

"Riku…" Sora touched his hand, their fingers lacing and hearts connecting. She could sense his unease, his doubts and knew he needed a boost of confidence. If this test was what it took for RIku to see he was worthy of wielding a keyblade, then she'd help him see it through.

"Okay…" she nodded and with her hand still in his she turned to the master. "Then I'm in! Put me through the test. You'll see, Riku and I will pass with flying colors." She gave a confident smile and squeezed Riku's hand for support, which he returned.

Yen Sid looked at this young couple, so different and yet so right together. Their bond created something strong and would prove useful in the upcoming battle he sensed. With a nod of approval he sat up tall and spoke with clarity.

"Very well, Sora and Riku… let your examination, begin!"

 _ **~The Test~**_

Sora looked down at her hands and body. She was in her younger form...the age she had been when the island got swallowed by the darkness. According to Master Yen Sid their test was to travel into the world of sleep and unlock seven sleeping keyholes.

The world of sleep was a place between light and darkness in which the realm of dreams lay. In this realm worlds that had fallen into darkness were now trapped in an endless time loop, unable to waken.

Destiny Island was also a part of this realm, or a version thereof. When Ansem had cast it into darkness, this small piece of time was left frozen in the realm of dreams, and would serve as their gateway into the other sleeping worlds.

"Feels a little strange coming back here. I look like I did nearly two years ago, but I…" she glanced over at him and her cheeks flushed when she caught him staring at her. "What is it?"

"Hmm? Oh," he shook his head laughing. "Its nothing. Just had a moment of nostalgia is all." He touched the stars dangling from her braid. She blushed at the contact and laughed reaching out and tapping the medallion around his neck.

"Well nostalgia is nice… but I like the present better." She lifted her head grinning and he had to smile back.

"Can't say I argue with you." He turned to look out at the ocean. "We need to leave the island. We should go find the raft and get it sea worthy."

"Okay…" she crossed her arms behind her head and then suddenly smirked as a memory clicked. "But how far will a raft take us?"

"Who knows…" he smiled as they reenacted the memory. "If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"Mmmm oh hey I'll race you there!" She started running across the sand and Riku laughed giving chase.

"Cheater! Who said you could have a head start, huh?" Riku ate up ground fast but Sora still pulled ahead. He had to smile listening to her laugh and enjoy the peaceful moment.

That peaceful moment came to a screeching halt when he saw a figure step out in front of Sora as she opened the door to the back of the island.

"Sora!"

Sora stare up at the hooded figure his hand touching the top of her head and she collapsed. Riku leapt and caught her instantly, his blade out and swiping at the figure who disappeared.

"Damn, what the hell was that? It looked like a shadow of some form but why did it put Sora to sleep? Unless… maybe he was a nightmare." Riku recalled Master Yen Sid mentioning that the world of dreams didn't have heartless or no bodies… but instead had creatures all of their creatures were known as dream eaters and there were two kinds. "Nightmares" devoured happy dreams, and were the source of darkness in the sleeping worlds. While "Spirits" on the other hand served as guides and were protectors against nightmares.

He shook his head. No time for theories, he thought and lifted Sora up to shake her.

"Sora! Sora wake up!" he let out a sigh of relief as she began to stir. Her beautiful blue eyes fluttering open and staring at him confused and sleepy.

"Huh? Riku?" Sora held her head groaning. "What happened?"

"I don't know...I'm not sure what it was but something attacked you. It might have been one of those nightmares Yen Sid talked about."

"Nightmares?" She vaguely recalled Yen Sid's lecture and made a small "oh" sound. "Right… dream eaters. I don't remember being attacked though. I just remember feeling really really sleepy."

"It was probably trying to steal your dreams." He rubbed her hands and helped her to her feet. "You gotta be more careful."

"Yeah, you're right...sorry about that Riku." She got up testing her body out a little and shaking off the sleepiness. She slapped her cheeks making a face that had Riku chuckling. "Okay I'm back. No more goofing off."

"That'll be the day." Riku teased walking last her.

"Hey!" Sora pouted and stuck her tongue out. "I can be serious when I need to."

"Alright, Miss Serious, then stop pouting and let's cast off." He eyed the raft in question giving it a thorough check before nudging it towards the water. Sora sighed heavily and bent over giving the raft a shove before jumping on and the two of them floating off.

As they distanced themselves from the island, Sora took a wary glance back. Something felt off… and after giving herself a moment to think, something struck her as odd.

"Hey Riku… Yen Sid brought us back to the island before it got cast into darkness right?"

"Yeah…" He adjusted the sail tuning it so the wind carried them off north east and away from the islands and mainland.

"Well before that Kairi, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka were on the island with us, but I didn't see them, or any kind of version of them. Why do you think that is?"

Riku's hand hesitated on the rope. He'd been wondering the exact same thing. Glancing back he watched the island disappearing into the blue of the ocean and scowled.

"You know something… that's a good question." Thunder crashed above them and Sora grabbed his shoulder shaking some.

"Riku! A storm is coming!"

"Yeah, and the waves are getting steep." He noticed and stood up helping to steady her. "Easy, Sora. Don't panic. Help me furl the sail."

"Right." Sora nodded and she crouched down to untie the knot while Riku walked to the mast and bring down the sail. A sudden gust of wind split the mast apart, knocking Riku back and off the raft.

"RIKU!" Sora stay crouched on the raft staring out at the mast and Riku clinging to it.

"I'm alright!" He called out to her. "Hang on, Sora!" He glanced back as a whirlpool formed, and in its center he felt the familiar cold of darkness. "What's that?"

Sora too had noticed the whirlpool and her eyes went wide with disbelief at the massive figure that appeared from it.

"Ursula!?"

 _ **~The Real World~**_

Ansem stood over Sora's unconscious body his face warped in a smirk. That had gone all too well and easy.

"It's just as he said it would be…"

Ansem turned around to look at the figure dressed in the cloak of Organization 13. His silver hair and golden eyes pure reflections of his own, but in a younger and more vital state of mind and body.

"Not quite… she wasn't alone. He was with her." Ansem spoke hefting Sora up under one arm.

"By he, you mean Riku?" He looked around. "Where is the boy now? Did you destroy him?"

"No, that's what worries me. After I put Sora to sleep he leapt at me and suddenly vanished as if he had never been there to begin with. It's a puzzle."

"So long as the goal was accomplished there's no sense worrying about certain circumstances that are out of our control." He reached out a hand touching Sora's hair and smirking. " Even if he somehow manages to figure out our plan it'll be too late. For I shall enter her dreams and ensure she stays in the world of sleep. Once trapped there, she will sleep eternally, and we will have our final vessel."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 **Briry: I told myself I wasn't going to release this until AFTER KH3 but due to high demand I've decided to just go with my original plot points and hope for the best. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and look forward to more!**

 **Next Chapter: Split level Traverse Town**


	2. Traverse Town

**If This is The End**

 **Author's Note: So I figure I should give a little warning to readers who may not have played the game. The plot can get a little confusing, KH has a complicated plotline as it is but DDD took it another step by adding clones, multiple universes, time travel, etc, so bear with me as I do my best to explain it as succinctly as I can.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Traverse Town**

Sora swayed on her feet and blinked her eyes open. She no longer felt the cold wet of the ocean on her skin, or the weightlessness of dropping into a dream. She shifted some feeling solid ground on her feet and snapped completely awake.

"Huh? Where…" She looked around and stepped to the edge of the balcony she stood on. "This is… Traverse Town?"

Traverse Town was one of the sleeping worlds? Well she supposed it made sense… it had been one of the worlds largely affected when Vincent had sought after the princesses of heart.

"Huh… weird." She raised a hand to grip her hair charm, and that's when she noticed the gloves on her hands, as well as the rest of her attire had changed. "Whoa! What's with my clothes? Is this more of Master Yen Sid's magic?"

She admired it, tapping her toes in the shoes that resembled the ones she'd worn when first starting her journey.

"Alright looks like I'm good to go.. But where'd Riku go?" She glanced around and jumped on the railing taking a look around. "RIKU! RIKU WHERE ARE YOU!? HELLO!"

"Shut it… Talk about noisy" A voice from above startled her and she yelped stumbling off the railing and to the ground.

"Ow! That hurt…" She rubbed her backside and glanced up at the figure that jumped in front of her. "Huh?"

"Sora, right?" Neku narrowed his eyes on the girl. Average looking, and an obvious ditz, he thought with a scowl. What was so special about her he wondered.

"Yeah… do I know you?" She slowly got to her feet and let out a small gasp when he snagged her hand to look at her palm. "Hey, what are you-"

"Looks like you're not a player."

"A player?"

"Come on, keep up, in the game." He showed her his timer and Sora blinked in confusion. "Players are marked with a time limit."

The Game? What game? She didn't remember anyone from Traverse Town mentioning a game before. Just what was going on in this world?

"In this game I can't afford to lose," Neku to continue to explain keeping her hand firmly in his. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't try and run from him. "I need my game partner."

"Oh… I see… well I don't know about any game..." She put her free hand on her hip smiling. "...but can I help?"

Surprise lit his face. Most girls he knew were testy about strange guys asking them to do stuff, and yet this girl just up and offers to help him. Who the hell was this chick?

"Do you trust every complete stranger that comes up to you?" When she just smiled cheekily at him he let go of her hand sighing heavily. She really was a ditz. "Sorry, but you're no good. You're not a player and my pact is with somebody else."

"Okay, so we can't be partners." Once her hand was released she set it on her opposite hip remaining friendly. "Why don't I just help you out as your friend?"

"So we're friends now?" he rolled his eyes and turned his back on her. "It's not that easy."

"Not saying it is," She pat his shoulder making him tense up. "Still, you could make it easier." She giggled.

"Yeah sure, sounds great, whatever." He grumbled and shrugged her hand off his shoulder. Sora smiled, his attitude reminded her of a young Riku, abrasive, cocky, and just a little bit shy.

"Good, then lead the way." She gasped when he suddenly dashed forward, spun around a pole and glided up the rail. "Whoa… let me try that!" She bounced her toes and leapt. She let out a squeal as she spun around and around the pole and nearly collided into the next when she let go. She saved herself by grabbing the second pole and swung again before leaping and felt herself floating.

"Wow… physics in the dream world are so different. This is awesome!" She quickly got the hang of it, feeling the kinetic energy in her limbs and letting her athleticism and imagination do the rest. She bounced off walls, leapt on buildings and laughed even as she moved around.

Neku shook his head at her antics and gave a heavy sigh. Why did he get the feeling he was in over his head with this girl?

Still… a deal was a deal. If he wanted Shiki back, and to return home he needed to hand over Sora to the man in the black coat. It didn't matter to him what a creepy dude like him wanted with a sweet face girl like her…

He glanced back at Sora as she landed behind him giggling, her entire face lit up with excitement and wonder.

It didn't matter to him at all.

 _ **~Riku~**_

Riku groaned as he woke up feeling disoriented. He opened his eyes, blinked a few times and immediately recognized the world.

"Am I in Traverse Town?" He glanced down at his attire having felt the weight difference. "My clothes have changed…" He glanced around looking for his girlfriend. "Sora! Where are you?"

He got no response and immediately worried. Where was she?

"I remember fighting Ursula and falling overboard...then I think we opened a keyhole. So this must be one of the sleeping worlds."

He glanced down at his hand remembering the feel of his keyboards when it appeared.

"My keyblade… it just popped into my hand when I needed it most." He smiled softly. It would seem his heart knew more than he did.

"Wow… where's your portal?"

The sudden voice startled Riku from his thoughts and his eyes cast upward in the direction of it. He spotted a boy with blonde hair smiling down at him looking calm as you please while sitting casually on the side of the building.

"It takes something pretty special to jump between grounds without one." The boy praised his lips softly curved.

"Who are you?" Immediately suspicious, Riku braced for a fight.

"My name is Joshua." He flicked back a piece of his blonde hair. This boy, Joshua thought, was something special. He was omniscient, and his awareness allowed him to sense the presence of everyone in his dream. And to suddenly have two new souls pop in so suddenly both startled and intrigued him.

"What do you mean portal?"

"Are we just going to skip the part where you tell me your name?" Joshua raised a brow, his interest increasing. This guy had a story to tell.

Riku didn't like the way this kid was looking or talking with him… but much like the way his keyblade appeared in hand on a whim… his mouth started to move on its own.

"Riku."

"Well, Riku, portals are like gateways that link up our worlds. The world we're standing in right now… well there are two copies of it. It's been sort of split in half." Joshua went on explaining. "Portals allow people like us cross between them."

"Huh? There can be two of a world?"

Curious guy wasn't he? Joshua mused and went on to explain the concept of multiple worlds and realities. As he talked his senses kept track of movement in the other world. Since this world and the people in it were his dream he had the inside knowledge of all that was happening… or at least he was supposed to.

In his mind's eye he sensed the dark presence of the rogue in black. He had no idea how this figure came into his dream, but It would seem he was causing trouble in both versions of the world, making him feel uneasy. He'd already warned his friends about this figure, but that didn't seem to stop them from acting on their own in hopes to somehow escape the dream and return to their own world.

Now this Riku, and the girl named Sora, were new elements in the equation. They didn't seem to be foes, an could very well prove useful to not only lure out the rogue, but also play key roles in his own plan.

"I'll tell you what Riku… I've got a little errand for you." Joshua put on a charming smile and had RIku instantly tensing up.

"Sorry, I don't trust you." Riku turned his back to him and had Joshua laughing.

"Aww come on, at least hear me out." He persuaded with a friendly tone. "I'm looking for a girl named Rhyme. She's the key to the portal. On the other side, who knows what we may find. Maybe even your girlfriend, Sora."

Riku gasped and whirled back around, one look at Riku's face had Joshua thinking "Bingo."

"You know Sora!?"

"Heh, heh, now I have your attention." He floated down to him. At Riku's anxious face the first twinge of guilt twisted inside and his eyes saddened. "Unfortunately I don't know where she is. If she's not in this world, I can only surmise she's in the other. Simple logic."

Not in this version of the world, huh? Riku rubbed his chin and sighed. If portals were needed to cross into different worlds, then he needed to find one in order to locate Sora. While he didn't quite trust this Joshua character, he was his only lead to finding her, and locating the keyhole.

"Alright, you wanna find Rhyme, then let's go." Riku agreed and Joshua smiled.

"Good to hear…" he strolled beside Riku as they wandered district three thoroughly. As they did Riku discovered the use of his movement and abilities had changed and tested it out. "It would appear this is your first time in a world like this. Any questions?"

"A few, but-" Riku bounced and ricocheted off a wall. He tucked his body into a quick spin before landing smoothly back on his feet. "I'm not sure where to start."

"How about we start with the basics…" Joshua trailed off as nightmares appeared and he sighed heavily. "Starting with them."

 **~Sora~**

"KYA!" Sora crouched down nuzzling the soft cheeks of a plump dog like creature as it whined and cuddled against her. "It's so cute!"

"Good grief…" Neku slapped a hand to his face. "You're such a girl."

"Hmmm?" Sora lifted the adorable dream eater up letting it lick her face as she giggled. "You just now noticed?"

"Never mind…" he waved her off.

"Okay… so Neku Sakuraba, that's your name right?" She set the dream eater down but it stuck close by to her brushing up on her leg affectionately.

"Yeah…" he scratched his cheek.

"I really feel like I'm getting the hang of this world now. I appreciate you answering my questions and giving me a few pointers, it really helped in battle just now."

"Oh uh… it was no big deal." He turned his back to her to hide the blush.

"There's probably going to be a few other things I'm not gonna understand, but now that I've got the basics down, it shouldn't be too hard." She pat his shoulder. "So thanks, Neku, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome… I guess." His head lowered a fraction. Damn it… damn it, damn it, damn it! Neku thought as he looked ahead at the door to district three. He couldn't just feed her to the sharks. He had to know what this guy was planning for her.

"Wait here a sec, I'll be right back." He walked ahead leaving Sora blinking a little confused behind him.

"Oh… okay." She heard her dream eater whine and walk ahead of her after Neku. "Hey, it's okay little guy. He's not going far." She knelt down petting him. When the pup continued to whine she looked after Neku and wondered why she suddenly got a bad feeling.

Neku walked into the plaza and immediately spotted the rogue in black. His eyes narrowed and he shouted up.

"Hey you!"

"Hmmm?" The silver haired boy in the black robes looked down, his gold eyes showing no signs of emotion or recognition. "Well? Where is she?"

"She's just outside the door, she'll be coming in any minute but I gotta have your word that you won't hurt her. I don't care what you have planned, but if you hurt Sora-"

"I have no intention of damaging her. She plays a key role in the organization's plans." He dismissed Neku's offensive tone with a wave of his arm. "Now bring her to me."

"Grrr… fine." Neku clenched his fists. Sora wouldn't be hurt, Neku told himself as he turned back to fetch Sora. Shiki would be returned to him and everything would go back to normal. A deal was a deal.

"Sora…" he opened the door and motioned her in.

"Hey, what kept you?" She walked beside him. Neku said nothing, but escorted her to the cente rof the district and stare back up at the hooded figure.

"I brought you Sora… we had a bargain!"

"Huh? Bargain? What's the matter, Neku?" She looked at him confused then followed his gaze up to the landing… and saw him. Her heart shuddered, her eyes widened and breath choked out. "No Way! The Organization!?"

Finally… he smiled from behind his hood and leapt at her.

"Hey! That wasn't the deal, you said you wouldn't hurt her!" Neku jumped in front of Sora ready to protect his new friend.

"Neku don't!" Sora leapt forward, her dream eater panicking at her side and barking erratically. "They're too dangerous!"

Neku and the Organization member tangled and Sora unleashed her keyblade preparing for battle. She was unaware of the shadow behind her, its hands reaching out and sending out dark energy. Sora immediately felt sleepy and her eyes drooped and body slouched.

"What… why am I so… sleepy?" She collapsed forward her keyblade and dream eater vanishing.

"Sora!" Neku looked back eyes wide. "What did you do to her!?"

"That's none of your concern…" He stepped towards his companion, the second hooded figure had glowing red eyes, and nightmare symbols etched in its robe. His aura snaked around Sora and fed into her heart. "She's safe and unharmed as promised, but as for your game partner, you're out of luck."

"What!?" Neku glared. "You said-"

"Did you really think it would be that simple?" He turned around to face Neku. "Even if I could bring your friend to you it would change nothing. You and the others like you, are trapped in this dream. There's nothing you or your guardian angel can do that will change your fate."

"My fate… what the hell are you talking about? No… I don't care… just give her back to me! Give me back Shiki like you promised!"

"If you really want your partner back, then I suggest you find your other friend who trapped you in this dream to begin with." He knelt beside Sora brushing hair from her face. "Aside from me, he's the only one with connections to both this world, and its counterpart."

He scowled and paused a moment. The shadow's aura pulsed and he saw inside Sora's dream, Riku facing against the boy known as Beat whom he'd also exchanged words with.

"What's HE doing here?"

"He who? Hey!" Neku reached out as both hooded figured became surrounded in the shadow's aura and slipped into Sora's dream. "Damn it…" He looked down at Sora, guilt rising up and making him back away. "Sora… I'm sorry."

 **~Riku~**

"Ahhh! You know what? Forget it!" Beat, a tough talking boy with a skull beanie and rapper style ambience flopped onto the stone rail and pouted at his defeat. "This is stale, yo."

"Playing the tough guy 24/7? I'd be exhausted too." Joshua pat his back companionably.

Riku chuckled a little, feeling a bit refreshed and relaxed at the friendly atmosphere. For the first time since he'd arrived he felt a small connection with the people of this world and it calmed his erratic thoughts and panicked energy.

"I just…" he heard Beat spoke with obvious affection. "I just want to protect the one person who matters."

Riku let out a small sound at those words. It made him feel reminiscent of his journey… of his desire to gain strength to protect what mattered most to him… to protect Sora.

"I know the feeling…" he said sympathetically. He took a step forward and it suddenly hit him. The sleepiness, the dark, and the weight of his body just collapsing to the ground.

"Riku?" Joshua jumped down and Beat right behind him. "Riku are you alright?" Joshua shook him and sighed. "No good… he's out like a light."

"What happened to him? Was it from our fight?"

"No… I get the feeling our cloaked friend who's been causing mischief is behind all this." Joshua stood upright and closed his eyes trying to sense Sora's presence in the other world… but couldn't. "There's a disconnect… I may have to find Rhyme myself after all."

"Huh? You know where Rhyme is!?" Beat raised his fists. "Damn it why didn't you say so?"

"Calm down, Beat, I don't know if I can find her on my own." He had hoped the connection he felt with Sora would help him cover ground. "Let's keep looking here… hopefully she's somewhere within close reach."

"What about him?" Beat jerked a thumb at Riku. "Are we just going to leave him like that?"

"The nightmares won't go after him when he's in that state. He's strong enough on his own that he won't need our help." Joshua explained. "Come on, let's split up again and cover more ground. Shiki is somewhere around here as well, and she's not as strong as her partner in battle, she'll need protection."

"Leave it to me. You find Rhyme, I'll find Shiki!" Beat ran off and Joshua sighed shaking his head.

"You make it sound so easy…" He shrugged and his eyes closed still trying to sense Sora out… and smiled when he felt her stirring and waking up. "Maybe, it just is."

 **~Sora's Heart~**

Venus gasped, her head shooting out towards the horizon and blue eyes wide with fear.

"It's happening."

"Huh?" Xion stopped her casual walk to glance back a Venus. "What is?"

"The organization… look…" she pointed out and up towards the sky. Xion frowned and followed the gaze her eyes narrowing on a small patch of clouds swirling in the distance.

"Is that a storm?"

"It's darkness… damn it even with the time I thought we had more than enough time to figure out a plan. " She raced back in the direction they came.

"Hey, hold on! Venus!" Xion raced after her. The two of them found Roxas in the secret place, staring at the depictions on the cavern walls and running her fingers over them.

"Roxas!" Venus panted narrowing her eyes on the girl that shared her face. "Have you made your decision?"

"In a hurry are you?" Roxas scowled, rubbing a fingertip over the shape of a paopu fruit. "Well oo bad for you, but I haven't. You'll just have to wait."

"Damn it, there's no time to wait." Venus grabbed her by the arm. "Darkness is already appearing. If we let it grow it'll-"

"Let go of me!" Roxas flicked her off glaring. "I don't know who you think you are, but don't give me orders. I had enough of that with the organization!"

"You idiot, the organization is exactly why I'm here trying to knock some sense into you!" Venus shouted. "Do you want to be trapped in the void again?! Do you want Sora to lose her heart? We share her fate, Roxas, and if we don't do something to protect her she'll be lost to the darkness!"

"Is that really what'll happen?" Roxas narrowed her eyes. "If I recall what Diz told me, the last time Sora's heart fell to darkness she was able to come back within moments. She's got a heart stronger than any darkness. Don't mistake Sora's heart for yours. She's not as weak as you!"

Venus flinched at that and even Xion hunched at the harshness.

"Roxas…" she whispered but Roxas turned her back to them. She stare at the door, resting a and on it and could feel something pulse on the other side waiting to get out.

"Sora won't fall to the darkness… not without a fight."

"For her sake, and for ours…" Venus finally said after a moment. "I hope you're right."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Only 16 days until KH3… I AM PUMPED! I can't wait to see what kind of twist and turns they toss our way. Even if it messes with the set up I have for this story, at least I'll have some kind of basis to work with. Push comes to shove I'll just go off canon and make it my own. Hope you like the chapter.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Prison Heart**_


	3. Prison Heart

**If this is the End**

 **Chapter 3: Prison Heart**

The dream world was proving to be both challenging and annoying. The moment Riku woke up he was immediately thrust back into action after spotting a girl being chased down by some nightmare dream eaters.

Joshua and Beat had vanished, so it was up to him to save the girl. He quickly zipped across terrain after the mob and put himself between them and the girl.

"Take cover, I'll handle these guys."

The girl, Shiki, eyed the boy in question. She backed up into the empty tavern and watched as Riku made quick work of the attacking nightmares. Was this the guy she'd been looking for, she wondered?

 _I'm looking for someone who wields a key-shaped weapon. Bring them to me and I shall give you want you want._

The weapon fit the description the man in the black coat had provided. She stood up straight and held her stuffed animal tight to her chest. This HAD to be the right person. She hadn't seen anyone else wielding that kind of weapon. Everyone else here used dream eaters.

When the coast was clear the boy started to walk off and she ran catch up to him.

"Seriously, thanks!" Shiki called out and smiled friendly at him. "My name is Shiki, what's yours?"

"Riku." He said simply, waiting for her to get to the point. He didn't have time to babysit anymore of Joshua's friends. He needed to find Sora.

"Thanks, Riku." She held up her cat as if it was thanking him too.

"Sure," he turned his back to her to walk away. Shiki pouted. Geez this guy was rude.

"Hey! Is that it? You chat up a girl and say "sure" and walk off?" She pouted and put a hand on her hip.

"I'm bad at this, sorry." He looked over his shoulder at her. "Look it's not safe here, you should go home."

"If it's not safe, how could you just leave me here?" She played with her cat cuddling it to her chest. "Aren't you my knight in shining armor?" She gave him a wink and had Riku flusering.

"Knight?!" Shit, how the hell had he given her that impression? "Look you got the wrong idea, I've got a girlfriend." He tried to explain with obvious fluster. Shiki didn't know whether to laugh or groan from this.

"Oh my god, I was so just kidding." She held a hand to her mouth. A girlfriend, huh? How did a rude and deprived boy like him snag a girlfriend? She must have all kinds of patience. "You don't get out much do you?"

He rubbed the back of his head blushing and she smiled a little. Then again, she thought, he reminded her a lot of Neku. Maybe he just wasn't used to having friends or socializing.

"Oh well, good thing we met."

"Right…" he put a hand on his hip sighing. "You're gonna follow me even if I tell you not to, huh?"

"Bingo?" she triggered a finger at him giggling.

"Alright, come on then." He turned and motioned her to follow. He'll just have to find Joshua and Beat and leave her in their care.

 **~Sora~**

Sora was beyond confused. Just what the hell was going on? The organization was here? Why? Was Neku in league with them? That didn't seem right... Also why did she suddenly pass out? Was it an effect of the dream world?

"Too many questions… in any case I should probably keep looking around. I have to figure out how to unlock the sleeping keyhole, and I won't do that by just standing here pondering over it." She slapped her cheeks to psyche herself up again. "Alright! Back in action!"

She wandered the town, and was surprised to find it much bigger than she remembered. She found a shortcut through the mail service and found a whole section of town she'd never seen before.

"I've never been this way before…" She eyed the buildings with wonder and excitement. She jumped along the rails letting the flow motion zip her across the roof and scaffolds. She spotted huge balloons and a brightly lit building and her excitement grew. "Oooh! What's that!?"

She landed and made a dashing run. She paused and blinked seeing a small girl eye the building as well.

"Huh… a girl?" She slowed her walk and approached. "Hey, by any chance are you Neku's partner?"

The small girl turned around, her soft grey eyes staring a bit blankly. She had a bit of a loose punk style which paired well with her cute young face.

"Um… I'm not really sure." She said scratching her temple. "All I know is that my name is Rhyme."

"Oh, so you lost your memory?" Sora's eyes saddened. "I'm sorry."

"Aww it's no big deal." Rhyme waved it off grinning. "Sometimes memories just need a little help getting out."

Sora smiled at that and couldn't fault the logic. This girl seemed so positive and upbeat.

"Well why don't you come with me? We'll find Neku and then maybe he can jog your memory."

"Sure…" Rhyme walked with her. "Better than just standing around here, I guess."

"Good, then let's go!"

"Right!"

 **~Joshua~**

"There you are…" Joshua thought with a smile as he stood atop tavern roof. With his omniscient vision he finally focused in on Sora's presence, and immediately located Rhyme with her. "Beat is tracking down RIku and Shiki… huh looks like they're both headed for sector 5. What a coincidence."

He floated down and used his portal to shoot through the dimension and into Sora's world. Rhyme's memories were proving useful traversing back and forth between the parallel dimensions. Now that he had a lock on her, it was a lot easier to access the portal, and on the situation at hand.

He watched Sora and Rhyme from above, and was surprised when he saw Neku brooding atop the conservatory.

"Sora…" Neku glanced over his shoulder, eying the girl briefly but keeping his back to her. "What? You mean you still trust me?"

"Who would after what you pulled?" Joshua murmured then his eyes widened when he heard Sora's response.

"Yeah, of course I do!"

"You know that I tricked you right?" Neku clenched his teeth and fisted his hands in his pockets, The guilt of it still burned him. Not only had he not gotten what he wanted, but he'd let Sora get hurt. "That guy… he said he could send me home… me and my partner."

"Neku it's really no big deal." Sora said assuredly. "I mean when it really mattered you stood up for me, right? Thanks for that."

Joshua eyed the situation with a puzzled expression, and his gaze narrowed when he saw Neku smile warmly and faced her. He felt it then… a connection.

"Sora… Riku… the two of you just may help more than I initially believed." He smiled and opened the portal pulling Rhyme through it.

Sora gasped when she suddenly disappeared.

"Rhyme!"

Neku went on alert, his eyes darting around… and then he spotted the hooded figure.

"Sora look out!"

Sora whirled around, spotted the figure in black and released her keyblade with a growl.

"YOU!" Neku rushed forward, but was quickly swatted away. "Neku!" The hooded figure raised his hands in the air, summoning a massive dream eater before vanishing into the shadow portal. "Hey Wait!"

Damn it… Sora thought and raised her blade up. First things first, she had to take care of this big ugly beast. Using flow motion she zipped across the glass panels and around her target. She got a sense of his strength and weakness, nearly getting herself beaten up in the process.

The large monkey roar at her, beating its fists around and chasing her across the roof. She slashed her keyblade, nicking his hands and beating back the dark energy she felt flowing from him. This guy was a pushover compared to some other foes she'd handled in the past.

"You're big, bulky, and have too many weak points." She said confidently and blocked the fist that came at her and beat it back with her light. It fell back roaring and gave her the perfect chance to cut at its core and deliver the final blow.

The Dream Eater floated above the sector, and burst into a cascade of lights. As Sora jumped down in front of the garden, she let out a small gasp as the fragments of light formed a projection. The images in front of her were of a girl holding a cat doll and…

"Riku!"

 **~Riku~**

The maze of alleys and waterways had led Riku through a completely unfamiliar section of Traverse Town. Shiki had done well to stay out of his way, but had still clung to him annoyingly. He needed to find Beat and Joshua so he could get back to his own task of finding his girlfriend and unlocking the path of this dream world.

In order to do that, Riku figured he had to find this Rhyme girl Joshua had spoken of before. Since they'd wandered everywhere but the fifth and final sector, Riku was sure the missing girl had to be somewhere around here.

Shiki eyed the garden area. She'd been all over thsi town with Riku and wondered where that guy in the black cloak could be. She wanted to find Neku and go home, and the only way to do that was to turn in Riku.

A shadow caught her eyes and she smiled.

"Over there!" She sprinted forward.

"Hey wait, we should stick together!" Riku warned her, but Shiki didn't listen. She ran straight up to the hooded figure smiling.

"I found him, the guy with the key sword. Now you can take me ho-AHHHH!" She fell through the portal of black, vanishing into it. Her stuffed cat laying on the ground where the portal had swallowed her up.

Riku heard the scream and sighed heavily. Damn this whole damsel in distress thing was really pissing him off.

"You can't just expect me to-" he trailed off when he spotted the black coat. His eyes spotted the stuffed cat on the ground and he swallowed hard. "Shiki… no way."

"How did you get here?" The young villain questioned stepping on the doll and kicking it back at Riku. "By choice or by chance, you cannot control what you are not aware of."

Riku felt the chill run over his skin, and the familiar stink of darkness in the air. He backed away, his hands spread out cautiously, ready to whip his keyblade out at a moment's notice.

"This wakeless sleep will be your prison… to wander forever." He threatened taking the steps slowly one at a time.

"What do you mean?" Wakeless sleep… was he saying that he wasn't strong enough to pass this test? Who was this guy? The voice was unfamiliar to him, and he didn't recall anyone that size in the organization… and more to the point, the organization should have all been defeated. Was this too part of the test? What actions should he take? What should he do?

"Riku! Don'chu listen to that punk!" Beat suddenly called out from the entrance and caught Riku's attention. Beat had gotten a start when Shiki had suddenly dropped from the sky and on top of him. The moment he'd recollected himself she explained what happened and knew he had to come and help. "Shiki is gonna be fine! She told me wassup. Hoodie here set this whole thing up, yo! He promised to send Shiki back to our world, and you was the cost of travel."

Relief came to Riku when he spotted Shiki with him and his tension eased. The fact that this was all an elaborate set up made it that much clearer to Riku that the man in the hood couldn't be trusted. Test or no test he was the enemy, and needed to be taken down.

"All Right…" RIku said with affirmation. "Who are you?"

The figure dropped his hood, silver hair and gold eyes, he looked like a young ansem. Before Riku could pepper anymore questions he raised his hands summoning another beast and releasing it. He'd let the dream eater deal with this annoyance. He had to focus on his own goal by keeping Sora trapped in her dreams.

It didn't matter to him whether or not this Riku boy was travelling through her dreams as well. No matter what he did he wouldn't be able to stop the plan that was in motion. He vanished into the black, and stepped into Sora's world.

"You sure you want to just let him wander around in there?"

The young man turned to face Ansem.

"He's not a threat… so long as he's oblivious to our plan he'll just wander aimlessly through her dreams."

"I wouldn't underestimate him. Their hearts are too closely connected. He could wake her, keep the light inside her shining."

"If you're that concerned about him, then why don't you deal with him. I've got more important matters to see too. Someone has to keep that girl in check and playing with that boy will only distract me."

"Very well…" Ansem said assuredly. "If he gets too out of hand, I'll deal with him in my own way."

 **~Back with Riku~**

After dispatching the large dream eater Riku went back out to meet with Beat and Shiki. He remnants of the dream eater broke apart and sparkled down and a projection of Sora, Rhyme, Neku, and Joshua appeared in front of them.

"Hey! What is this?" Shiki asked looking between the figures.

"Sora…" he stepped forward to touch her, letting out a little gasp when his hand slipped past her cheek.

"Sora… so that's your girlfriend huh?" Shiki smiled at him and looked at the girl in question. The girl stare with eyes full of worry. So this was the girl that was keeping this guy in check… From the way he was looking at her Sora had Riku wrapped tightly around her finger.

"What are we seeing?" Riku wondered aloud trying to figure out how he could touch her...

"This is so messed up man. She's right here in front of me but I can't reach her!" Beat growled and kept trying to grab hold of the projection.

Riku had to inwardly laugh. Beat always seemed to speak whatever it was Riku was feeling. It allowed him to think clearly, and concentrate on what his heart was telling him.

"Don't worry… if your hearts are connected, you'll reach her." He told Beat.

 _Riku…_

Sora's concerned voice seemed to echo in his ears and he looked into her blue eyes with a warm smile.

"Sora."

 **~Inside Sora's Heart~**

Venus eyed the dark clouds with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth. They were getting thicker and covering the horizon. How long before those clouds spread all the way out and covered this heart in darkness?

"Well don't you look chipper?"

Venus gasped and whipped her head to the side. Standing under the shade of the bridge Vanita lounged back on the rock smirking and saluting her.

"Hello, sister, been awhile."

"Vanita! How are you here?"

"This heart was never made with just pure light. Now that her heart is becoming tainte there are shadow forming in the cracks and wounds she's received from her journey, and I'm using them to keep my eye on you and the other two miscreants." She looked up at the cave.

"You leave them alone. You've no quarell with them."

"Oh that's where you're wrong." Vanita said with a laugh and walked along the shade. She chanced sticking her hand out to the light and frowned as it was repelled back. "They're trapped in this place just as we are."

"I'm not trapped here, Vanita, I chose to be here. Sora welcomed me in with her kindness until I can find my way back to me own body."

"There's an easier way to leave this place… one that's opening up for us even as we speak." Vanita told her with a sly grin.

"What?" Venus' eyes narrow at that.

"Nobodies are formed when a heart falls to darkness and becomes separated from the body… this happens because the darkness opens a portal allowing the heart to escape and take on a new and shadowy form."

"A heartless… you would become a heartless just to escape this place?"

"I'm already made of dark energy, sister." Vanita pointed out. "At any rate I won't become a heartless… instead I'll be granted new life and purpose. I've unfinished business in the outside world, same as you."

"I thought we settled this. We're not joining to become the X-blade." Venus crossed her arms.

"Idiot, that's not what I'm talking about." She whirled on Venus her gold eyes flashing with hot anger. "I'm talking about Terra."

Venus felt the ache of loss and clutched her chest as tears formed in her baby blues.

"What about him?"

"While you've been hiding in this half baked paradise, I've been watching the outside world from the void of Sora's heart. After our fight, Terra vanished. No one knows where he is, except one person. When I get out of here I'm gonna find Xehanort and find out where Terra is. Once I do, he and I will be together, and you can stay here trapped in darkness and unable to escape."

"Sora won't fall to darkness…" Venus shook her head in disbelief. "This isn't how we should return, Vanita. We should leave together as one heart, in one body."

"Don't make me sick." Vanita's darkness stretched across the barriers of the shade, her gold eyes flashing brilliantly with anger and frustration. "You had your chance to merge with me but you chose the light. Now that I've become my own person, my own heart, I will find my own vessell and make Terra mine!"

Her darkness exploded threatening, but the light shoved it back and she vanished back into the void. Venus backed away from the shadow and held her wayfinder to her chest as panic bubbled up.

"She won't fall to darkness… and Terra won't ever fall for you." Venus swore as a tear dripped down. "He's mine… he's my light… and you can't have him."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: So many more ideas popped into my head after playing KH3… hehehe I can't wait to put my own spin on it *rubs hands together greedily* hehehehe**

 **Next Chapter: A promise kept**


	4. A Promise Kept

**If this is The End**

 **Chapter 4: A Promise Kept**

 _Axel…_

The sound of his name had never sounded so sweet. Axel listened intently to it, and imagined himself sitting on the edge of the clocktower, with Roxas by his side. He could picture her there, all that soft blonde hair stretching down her back, eyes blue as the ocean, her hands clutching an ice cream in her hands.

"Roxas…"

 _Have you forgotten?_

"Huh? Forgotten what?"

 _You made us a promise… you said you'd always be there to bring us back._

"Yeah…" he recalled saying so… but couldn't venture a guess who he told it to. "I did."

"Got it memorized?" His image of Roxas began to fade, but the last thing he saw before she did was that confident teasing smile.

"Hmmm…" He laughed a little staring down at the ice cream in his own hand, wishing he could actually taste it. So all of it was a dream, and now it was time to wake up. Didn't that just figure? "I got it, Roxie."

He felt the world around him fade to black… but the numbness was gone, replaced by a fatigue and queasiness he hadn't felt before. He slowly stirred, blinking his eyes open one at a time and getting his bearings.

"Where am I? Roxas?" He looked around for her, thethen remembered she wouldn't be there. She was where she belonged, inside Sora's heart.

"Damn it…" just woke up and the first thing he felt was a sharp pain in his chest from an aching heart.

Felt… pain… it was real. All of it was real.

He stood up eying his reflection in the glass and touching his face in disbelief.

"We're people again." He looked at the others in the room. Even, Dilan, Aeleus, Ienzo… no Xehanort, No Braig… no Isa. "What's going on?"

 **~With Riku~**

These worlds were so diverse. He'd seen various worlds before, but he'd done his best to avoid conflict, stay out of everyone's way, and not meddle. This time around Riku was purposely searching for the conflicts of a world, seeking the darkness that was forcing it to stay in slumber.

He wondered if Sora had been transported to a different world. Searching around he found no trace of her, and the few people he talked to hadn't seen a girl with her description. He and Sora stood out, that much was clear, so he was certain if she was in the world, someone would have noticed.

Either way he had a mission to accomplish. He had to find what was causing disruption in this world. What he'd found in this architectural wonder, was Judge Frollo. His tyrannical leadership gave him a position of power in which he was using to wipe out the gypsies, or the vermin of the world as he called them. Riku wasn't sure what a gypsy was, but the woman Esmeralda had explained that gypsies were merely a common folk who loved their freedom.

Didn't matter much to him, because one look at this so called Judge had the familiar scent of darkness wafting to his nose. Riku didn't trust this judge, or his ideals, and in the end it lead him straight where he needed.

 **~The Farm and Phoebus~**

After dodging the attacks from a large bat-like nightmare Riku ducked through a canyon path and came up to a little farm house tucked next to a large windmill. He spotted two figures in front and narrowed his eyes on the situation.

"Stand aside, Captain Phoebus!" Judge Frollo warned in a sneering tone.

"I will not! What have these people done wrong?" The blonde man in golden armor stood tall and firm. He held his sword out, prepared to protect the helpless people inside from harm.

"I know for a fact these people have given harbor to Gypsies." Frollo replied, lifting his chin haughtily.

"What? That's not a crime!"

"I can think of few crimes that are greater." Frollo glanced back, the large bat-like nightmare flying across the sky and hovering above him like a well trained pet.

"What demon is this?!" Phoebus stare up in disbelief. Riku ran up to the group staring up and narrowing his eyes at Frollo. He'd found his anomaly.

"You are mistaken Captain, this is no demon, it is righteous judgement." Darkness oozed out of Frollo, his lips twitching as the confident smile spread and his eyes go chaotic. "I have been granted this power so that I may smite the gypsies now and forever."

"This is all wrong!" Phoebus slashed his sword out again, Riku standing beside him prepared to fight as well.

"He won't listen, once you've fallen that deep, there's almost no coming back." That, Riku knew, from his own personal experience with darkness.

"How dare you?" Frollo sneered, completely insulted by Riku's accusation. "I am a virtuous man. Good and evil shall be made plain once the gypsies face the fires of judgement."

Frollo walked away, laughter bubbling in his throat as his goal was clear in sight. The nightmare created by his twisted dream, a world without the "taint" of gypsies, fed the darkness and destruction soon overtook the city.

Riku followed it and him back to the city. He needed to stop it; stop the destruction, stop the darkness, stop Frollo. He ran straight into the square, pausing only briefly to check on Esmerelda who had been rescued by Quasimodo, the abused and disfigured ward of Judge Frollo.

With her safe, and the city set aflame, Riku ran to the top of the citadel to face down Frollo and the Nightmare in his control.

"Yes! Let it burn!" Frollo laughed, sword in hand and eyes glittering with dark delight. "The flames with consume everything!" He heard Riku come up behind him and he twisted his head around to converse with him. "You see? This is the power that has been granted to me!"

"All I see is a sad old man with a dark heart." Riku retorted, wiping sweat from his brow as the heat from the flames started to take its toll on his body.

"Again you are wrong!" Frustrated that his vision wasn't being praised, Frollo let his darkness grow. He raised his hands high above his head, summoning his beast to him. The rapid beat of the nightmare's wings knocked Frollo's body off the citadel, but the craze of his darkness had become too great.

"Judgement is mine!" Frollo laughed as his body fell and became consumed by the flames.

RIku let out a heavy sigh, his tension easing some. He'd expected the darkness to overtake him… but it didn't make the waste of life anymore sad.

The sounds of footsteps caught his attention, and his tension returned when he spotted two familiar figures. He whirled to face them, gritting his teeth at the cloaked figures.

"You're ansem! Why are you here?!" Riku accused striking his hand through the air.

"Your best friend is never far." Young Xehanort explained and glanced to Ansem. He'd known Ansem was the right choice to bring here as he had the closest connection with the darkness inside Riku's heart. If anyone could warp the mind of this kid it would be him.

"So sad, the cost one suffers to yield to the darkness." Ansem knelt down to pick up the discarded sword Frollo left behind.

'You could write a book about that!" Riku sneered.

"I am different. I embrace the darkness." Ansem corrected and pointed the shimmering blade at the young keyblade wielder. "Unless you hurry and do the same, your fate will end just like his."'

"No!" Riku materialized his keyblade, his heart and mind clear in his path, "I walk the road to dawn!"

"Still afraid of the dark I see…" disappointed in the strong resistance Riku showed, Young Xehanort turned his back to him and walked through the dark portal. Ansem dropped the blade turning after his companion… smirking briefly at his former vessel. He was certain that sooner or later he would break down the walls of light in Riku's heart.

 **~A few moments later~**

After his encounter with Ansem Riku defeated the lingering nightmare Frollo had left behind. The flames extinguished, and the city returned to normal. His job here was done, and it was time to move on. He went back down to the center of the cathedral to make his way out and onto the next world, but as he turned for the exit he spotted Sora at the front and his eyes went wide.

"Sora!" He rushed to her, his hand reaching out and passing right through her. "What?"

She stepped forward passing right through him and his heart ached a little.

"So, the worlds are still split into two." He followed her with his eyes. "Which means you and I have to each take this journey alone…" The emotions inside him battled; concern, longing...hope. A soft smile spread on his lips and he held his heart. No matter, he thought with a smile. Even if separated by worlds you're always right here… making me stronger.

"Just like I'm with you… I'll see you soon, Sora." He raised his keyblade up and opened the path to the next world.

 **~With Sora~**

"Quasimodo…" Sora looked to the misshapen man she'd journeyed with. The town was saved from Frollo's dark clutches, the gypsies safe and free from his tyrannical rule, but she worried whether or not Quasi would still be chained to his way of life.

For years Quasimodo had suffered under the thumb of his caretaker. Listening to someone belittle you, call you a monster and instill fear inside you… it was a life that was hard to break free from. She wanted to assure him that there was a better world out there… a better life.

"Quasi!" She stepped toward him her eyes showing determination. "You can't let your heart be a-"

"I know." Quasimodo cut her off and looked back at his new friend. "I can't blame Frollo for putting walls around me. It wasn't the walls that were holding me back."

Sora gave a soft smile and touched her heart nodding. He returned the smile, his eyes no longer sad and forlorn, but filled with determination and strength.

"My heart is free now," He turned his back to her, the dark halls of the citadel encased him, but he stepped toward the open doors, and to the light of the outside. "I'm ready to really see what's out there."

"Good for you, Quasi." She stepped back and admired the grand architecture inside the cathedral. When she'd first come to this world she'd been amazed by the beauty of it, and the grandness of it's high walls and elegant artwork.

Caught by its beauty again she stepped towards a statue up at the altar and admired it. As she did she went over her experiences in this world, and drew a solid conclusion as to why this world had been kept sleeping.

"All that time, Quasi stayed trapped inside the nightmares Frollo gave him." She sighed sadly. "No one's heart should be made a prison."

"Hypocrite… you are the one who has made your heart a prison"

The voice startled Sora and she whirled around to face the guy in the black cloak. She'd seen his face in the projection of the other Twilight Town, and now to see him here she was certain this guy was following her. Was he also part of the test?

"You again!?"

She glared and then gasped as a shadow stepped out from behind him… she held no form, a cloud of smoke with eyes filled with hate and annoyance.

Vanita stare at the girl in front of her, her teeth bared in a wicked grin even as her eyes glared maliciously.

"Even if you are not the prisoner" their voices warped together, sending chills down her spine. Sora shook her head rubbing her eyes. When she blinked them open the girl was gone and only Young Xehanort stood in front of her.

"What?"

Young Xehanort smirked, his mission to confuse the young keyblade wielder complete. He stepped through the black gate appearing outside the cathedral. He glanced off to the side at Vanita who stood behind him.

"A bit bitter I see…" He noted and had Vanita clicking her tongue at him.

"You would be too if you were stuck in limbo. When you first appeared you said you'd get me out of here. I can slowly feel my strength returning, but it takes all I have just to maintain this shadow form." Vanita glared at him. "So do us both a favor and speed up this ridiculous process."

"Patience… all is going as it should. The girl will continue to follow her heart deeper into the abyss, and you will get stronger. Once her heart has completely sunk in you'll be able to step through the darkness and receive a proper welcome to the real world."

"Is that what your elder self told you?" She laughed at him. "His plans are as crazy as ever… he does remember I'm only half of a heart… How does he intend to reconstruct the rest of it without Venus?"

"You needn't worry about that. I wouldn't waste my time telling you any of this if it would just mean you'd stay stranded here."

"Fine… but what about the boy?" She warned. "You managed to split the dream worlds in two and keep them separated… but if he catches wind of your plan then he may try to save the girl."

"The fool is still unaware of what's going on, and the longer he stays in her dreams, the more likely he is to fall into that same abyss." Young Xehanort explained waving it off. "Sora is in our grasp, walking the path we've laid out for her and leading her right where we want her to. Even if Riku does manage to open all seven keyholes inside her dreams he won't be able to reach her to finish the task. He'll appear in the real world and we'll be able to eliminate him ourselves."

"… and Terra?" Her eyes flickered from angry to sad at just the thought of him. Even in this abyss she could still feel he pang of his absence. A pang, she knew, Venus shared with her.

"You'll see him soon enough. just do as your told and you will have everything you were promised." He looked up as the light formed indicating Sora had opened the gate to the next world. He formed his own portal to follow her. "Have patience."

"Easy for you to say…" She muttered and disappeared from the dream, and back into the void.

 _ **~Axel~**_

"Where are they? I've turned this castle upside down." Axel grunted and stepped into the remnants of Ansem's old study. He eyed Zexion and Aeleus who were going through the scraps and such left behind. "Hey are the other two still out cold?"

"Dilan and Even are conscious, but still unstable. They're resting inside." Aeleus explained, fixing a broken shelf and sorting out the scattered books.

"Gotcha…" Axel stretched and glanced around quick before sighing. "Well I guess I'll give the castle grounds a sweep."

"Don't, if they were back we would have found them by now." Aeleus suggested and stood tall again.

"Hmmm…" Axel wandered back in, his eyes taking in the destruction. Through his search around the inside castle he'd let his thoughts wander on what to do next. Several members he knew wouldn't be here because they'd been recruited on other worlds… but Isa, Braig, and Xehanort were still M.I.A. which made him wary.

He tuned into Zexion's long winded lecture with half an ear, his mind whirling with his own plan. He waved his hand as if to wave off the explanation.

"No look, the point is we're here, we've been recompleted right?" He spoke concisely, wanting to make sure his own thoughts were being heard and understood. "Which means they should be here too, plain and simple."

"I agree it is strange."

"What a drag… could they not have been re-completed at all?" He caught sight of the diagram drawn on the wall. He'd seen how Xehanort's mind worked, seen the chaos he could inflict and wondered just what the man was doing now that his grand master plan was destroyed.

… or was it?

He stepped up to the diagram, his quick witted mind putting together theories like puzzle pieces. The door to darkness… Seven Pure Hearts… Thirteen Darknesses… just what if…

"You know what, never mind." He decided putting his hands on his hips. If Xehanort was still out there plotting and planning, he wasn't about to let his friends dragged back into the chaos. He knew Sora, and in turn Roxas would be targeted. No way was he going to let her become Xehanort's pawn again. "I'll bring them back myself."

"Hmm?" Zexion turned to face him. "How, exactly?"

Simple… Axel thought with a smirk… by keeping his promise. If Xehanort was still on this whole completing Kingdom Hearts, heart of all worlds, light vs. darkness spiel, then Axel knew exactly which side he wanted to be a part of.

"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?"

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Sorry this chapter took a little time and came out so short. I want this story to be enjoyed even if you guys haven't gotten the chance to play Dream Drop Distance, so I had to figure out which events to flush out. Hope you guys are enjoying the ride!**

 **Next Chapter: The Other Me**


	5. The Other Me

**If this is the End**

 **Chapter 5: The Other Me**

 **~Sora~**

"Tron…" Sora pressed a hand to the door that separated her from the digital being known as Rinzler. Not so long ago she'd met the same man, but he'd gone by the name Tron and had become a friend despite the unorthodox way his world worked. This dream world, it was different than the others she'd seen before. She knew this place, felt a connection to it and the people residing there. It made this particular mission very personal. "Why?"

"That's what we do…" The voice that spoke behind her put Sora on alert and she whirled around to glare at the silver haired boy. "We put the most precious memories in the back of our minds where they're safe. Or in your case the most precious hearts."

"Damn it, not you again! Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around?" She put her hands up looking ready to punch him.

"Humph…" He smirked at that, if she only knew the real reason he followed her. "Feisty aren't you?"

"The memory and heart are closely linked." Xemnas joined them through his own portal and he had the satisfaction of seeing the stunned expression on the young girl's face at his presence. "Rub a few memories together, and you get a spark of emotion, a feeling."

"Xemnas…" what in the hell? Sora felt her back press on the door when she took a step back and shifted a bit so she wouldn't be cornered by the two.

"In a digital world, however, memory does not work like that. Nothing is ever felt." He continued to explain despite her animosity towards him. "You could hold a thousand, a million times the information, but it does not have a heart with which to parse it."

"I have a hard time believing that." Sora snap back suddenly. "With what I've seen of this world, I know there are hearts."

"Data is a simulation of real life. None of this is real." As if to prove his point the room turned black, and data versions of Sora appeared around her, altered just slightly in appearance for affect. It was satisfying to see the shaken look on the real thing. "Data can be copied. Memory can be changed and is easily manipulated. Tron is a digital entity so why would he be any different."

Sora wanted to cover her ears. She didn't want to believe what she was hearing. It was Xemnas saying all this, none of what he said could be trusted. She held herself, gritting her teeth in frustration.

"Sora, what about you?"

"What?" Her head jerked up at that. "Me? What do you mean?"

"Your heart, your memories, your data, your dreams… are you sure they're not just a copies of someone else's?"

"Yes!" Furious now she took a step forward and held her heart. "My memories and feelings belong to me!"

"Be sure…" He turned his back to her. "Match the box with the contents inside… since you have been chosen."

"Hey wait!" She jerked forward when he moved to step through the portal. Xemnas and the silver haired boy both disappeared as quickly as they appeared and irritated her further. She could feel her emotions start to cloud with doubt and frustration and she held her head. The world of dreams was starting to take its toll, and these sudden appearances weren't helping. "Chosen for what?"

 **~Back in the Real World~**

"I wonder if this task is too much for them to handle…" Yen Sid spoke suddenly catching the attention of his pupil and his friends. "I can no longer sense Sora or Riku… they've drifted from the initial path I brought them to and are now drifting in the lanes between where my powers can no longer reach."

"Isn't that a good thing? It means they're in the world of sleep, right?" Mickey questioned. "It's a world that lays between the light and dark, I'd imagine it's difficult to track anyone."

"That may be true… but I'd hoped by giving some of my magic to them I'd be able to keep a line on their hearts and pull them back in necessary… but my ties to them have vanished. They are on their own now."

"Oooh….I hope Sora's okay…" Donald looked out the window with a worried expression. Goofy stood beside him.

"Don't worry, Riku is with her." Goofy tried to comfort, but was plagued with his own worries. "He wouldn't let anything bad happen to Sora."

Mickey stayed silent a moment, his eyes casually reading over the titles of the books in Yen Sid's small library. He'd put ties of his own on the two young adventurers but had felt the same disconnect as Yen Sid. He had put it off as his own inexperience that those ties were severed… but now he wondered.

"You don't think…" His face went grim with dark thoughts. What if someone else had severed those ties? What if someone else had found Sora and Riku in the realm of sleep? "Oh no! Master Yen Sid!"

His first thought was to ask his master to send him after the two… but a fluttering figure above cut off his request and caught his attention. It was a raven carrying a parchment and something gold in its mouth. He dropped the contents on Yen Sid's table before flying away.

"That Raven is Vincent's…" Yen Sid deduced and eyed Mickey as he read the parchment. The gold object on the table was Queen Minnie's crown and the dread he'd been feeling off an on since he lost tabs on Sora and Riku increased tenfold. "What does it say?"

"It's from Vincent… he's kidnapped Minnie."

"He took Queen Minnie?!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed together.

"The notice is ordering me to return to Disney Castle, or else." Filled with worry for his Queen and dread over what Vincent had planned, Mickey's face went serious and grim.

"Mickey there's no time to waste." Yen Sid ordered him off. With little debate the three friends took off in the Gummi ship for Disney Castle leaving Yen Sid to ponder alone. "The timing is too perfect, too calculated. Vincent must sense a change in the forces of Darkness. A change… like Xehanort."

 **~Riku~**

The next world he came to was a familiar one. The reeking mixed scent of bowels and sea water was a dead giveaway even if he hadn't see the frantic Gepetto looking around for his son. They were inside Monstro, the belly of a whale.

It was curious that of all the worlds he could have been sent to, this one was next in his journey. The last time he'd been inside Monstro he'd kidnapped a puppet hoping it would be the key to saving Kairi and getting Sora away from any further danger. Ironically it had been him that had been the puppet… a puppet of darkness.

"Say are you really going to help us find Pinocchio?" a familiar voice asked and Riku glanced down to see Jiminy standing atop a side table.

"Jiminy?"

"Huh? Yes, that's my name. Jiminy Cricket, but gosh have we met?"

"What? Oh no, never mind. Um anyway did you happen to see what direction Pinnochio went?"

"Hmmm, if I'm not mistaken he wandered off with some stranger."

Deja Vu… Riku thought grimly and turned his back to the cricket. He didn't care for the sense of unease this world was giving him. As he started to walk away, he felt the weight of something on his shoulder and turned to see Jiminy propped there.

"I'm going with yah, Pinnochio is gonna need his conscience and that's where I come in." He explained with his cheerful smile. Riku returned it, thankful for the bit of light in this dismal place.

"Alright, let's go." He walked through the tunnels, trying not to shudder at the moving muscle and sticky moist organs they walked around on. "I'm impressed Sora managed to stay composed in this place. I always thought that girls were squeamish about this stuff."

"Hmmm? Sora?" Jiminy glanced up. "That name sounds familiar, who's that."

"I don't think you've met her… yet." He added silently and smiled. "She's someone very close to me."

"She sounds nice, oh, look!" Jiminy pointed ahead. "Look there, I saw someone go through that tunnel!"

"You're right, let's hurry!" Riku ran forward through the opening. His eyes scanned over the room and immediately they spotted Pinnochio and the black hooded figure. "Hold it right there! Let him go!"

Both figures turned around. Pinnochio, blissfully unaware of the danger he was in, glanced back when the hooded figure gave him a nudge towards his friends. At the approving nod Pinnochio raced to Jiminy all smiles.

"Hey there, Jiminy!"

"Thank Goodness! Are you alright? Riku and I looked everywhere for you!" Jiminy exclaimed breathlessly. He looked relieved, but there was still some worry showing on his face.

"Uh-huh I'm just fine…" Pinnochio trailed off when he saw the look on his friend's face. He frowned and held his heart. "I'm sorry Jiminy. I messed up real bad. You and father must have really been worried about me."

"Why Pinnochio," filled with pride Jiminy smiled at him. "I think you just might be finally starting to learn."

"Alright… who are you?" Riku stepped up from behind and approached the cloaked figure. He stared at the shadowed face for a moment, tension rising up. Without a word the figure lifted his hood and Riku stared at his own face. "ME!?"

Caught in a moment of stunned disbelief, Riku froze as his other self turned his back and vanished into the darkness.

"As I live and breathe…" Jiminy looked between the darkness and his new friend who still looked on surprised.

"That was my…" he swallowed hard and lowered his head. "My dark side." He closed his eyes remembering his own foolishness and failure. "I gave into the darkness once. And ever since, it's chased me around in one form or another. A seeker of darkness who stole my body, a puppet replica of the shadows in my heart… and now I'm facing me."

When, he wondered with some sadness, when would this mistake stop haunting him? When would he ever be able to let the past go and just be himself again?

"Your dark side?" Jiminy questioned and glanced up when Pinnochio stepped up.

"Gee Riku, don't you have a Jiminy like I do?"

"Huh?" Riku glanced back at Pinnochio. The innocent boy's face beaming up at him.

"He's my conscience, he's taught me all kinds of important stuff." He explained chipperly. "Maybe you just need someone to tell you the difference between right and wrong."

"Sure…" Jiminy agreed bouncing up on Pinnochio's shoulder. "You can't always solve all your problems on your own." He explained and watched as Riku's face took on a thoughtful expression. "You must have someone… a friend you can talk to?"

"Yeah…" Riku closed his eyes picturing Sora in this very place, lecturing him. "Actually I do."

 _"Heart or no heart, at least Pinnochio has a conscience. Don't you see, Riku? Don't you hear it speaking to you? Mine's speaking to me and I hear it loud and clear. It's telling me you're on the wrong side."_

From the get-go Sora had always been the one guiding him. He'd stopped listening to her, fearful that he'd lose that precious light in his life, that someone else would steal her from him. It was his own fault that he'd nearly fallen to darkness. Yet despite that she'd always chased after him, and never given up on him. Even when he wore the guise of Ansem, she welcomed back with open arms and a big smile.

"That stupid grin she's always wearing…" he spoke with pure affection and love. "She's the best teacher I could ever have."

After defeating the dream eater and saying goodbye to Jiminy and Pinnochio, Riku opened the next gate. With each gate he passed through, Riku felt himself answering the questions left inside his own heart.

 _Is the darkness still a part of me?_

Yes it was, there was no denying that the darkness still dwelled inside him.

 _Will that darkness take hold of me again?_

No… Ansem and his new friend had already tried to twist his thoughts in that direction. Even the very thought of him taking that step over the line disgusted him. The only way darkness could take over his heart again is if he lost his light completely.

 _Am I worthy of wielding a keyblade?_

He still wasn't quite sure of the answer for this one… but the more challenges he faced, the more confident and calm he became. It helped knowing he wasn't the only one facing them.

 _Sora… where was Sora?_

That question wasn't entirely relevant to all the others, but it was something that plagued him since the start of their journey. He and Sora were separated, and if Joshua's input was true, then the two of them were somehow split up into parallel universes.

Yet… somehow… he felt so close to her. It was as if she'd been standing next to him the whole time, fighting with him, adventuring with him, and encouraging him to keep going.

She was the source of all the light that resided in him. She was the person who had pulled him out of darkness, and the anchor that kept him rooted to the light. If he lost her…

…and it was better not to think about that. Yen Sid warned them to avoid thinking of depressing and fearful things whilst in the realm of sleep. It was too easy to dip into the darkness here… too easy to just slip away.

That being said, he was glad he could still feel's Sora's presence, even if it was through a great distance. It gave him hope that the two of them could both pass this test, and come out strong and prepared for whatever fight came next.

 **~Sora~**

Sora sat on the beach and stare out at the ocean. Having spent this time in Pinnochio's world she'd finally put the pieces together. Even though she knew these faces, knew these hearts, they didn't know her. Jiminy, Pinnochio… their world had fallen to darkness and tossed them into the sea between worlds where they would eventually meet. This dream was of that world before it fell to darkness, and it would never be set right until it awakens from that dream.

This journey she'd gone on was putting her through a rollercoaster of emotions. One moment she'd be happy and excited… fulfilling her tasks one by one, completing the mission with fervor. Then the next thing she knew she was dragged into sadness and frustration by the hitches the organization was causing.

They were messing with her mind, she knew, but what these guys were saying was starting to affect her more than they should.

 _~Flashback~_

" _My, my, a hollow puppet that's managed to grow a heart…" Xemnas spoke with mock interest. "Just imagine that."_

" _Pinnochio is not like you nobodies!" She's started to argue, but the argument quickly faded as the thought came to mind. She thought of Roxas, her nobody, and of Axel who had sacrificed himself to protect her. There was something there… there had to be! "But if Pinnochio could be given one, then shouldn't you be able to have a heart inside you too?"_

" _Maybe so…" Xemnas said with a little laugh that sent chills running up her spine. "However, don't forget you are not that much different from us."_

" _What?" Sora lowered her keyblade and watched as Xemnas faded away once again. She didn't have the gall to stop them this time, too lost and confused by his words. "How am I anything like nobody?"_

 _~End of Flashback~_

The light of the next gate flickered and caught her eye. Sora brought herself out of her daze and stare up into it with a deep sigh. Would she see them in the next world too? Would they give her more things to puzzle over?

"I can't think about that right now." She lifted her keyblade and opened the gate. "No matter what you guys have planned, I won't let you stop me from completing this task. I'll just keep following my heart, no matter where it takes me."

 **~Inside Sora's Heart~**

"The shadows are increasing…" Venus clutched her wayfinder to her chest and she shut her eyes. Through her connection with Vanita she could see into the void and what was happening on the outside. "She's delved too deep already. I need to find a way to warn Sora and wake her up before we're all cast into darkness."

"You said you have a connection with the inside…" Xion questioned with crossed arms. "Just how clear is your view?"

"Very dim I'm afraid." Venus explained and opened her eyes staring out at the dusky sun and the clouds that loomed over it. Soon it would be night and the storms would thrash the little island threatening to swallow it up in the sea of darkness. "My sister's power is growing stronger, and she's even taken on nightmare form. They're using her nightmare powers to keep Sora trapped in the dreams. The only person who can wake her up is Riku, but he's not even aware of what's happening."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Roxas grit her teeth. "You said there was a way to protect her if we worked together but you didn't say how."

"There's not much we can do I'm afraid. The only thing we can do is protect her heart from separating from her body. So long as her heart and body are connected, then it will be extremely difficult for the organization to control her… but at the same time it leaves her defenseless and keeps her sleeping until someone can wake her up."

"Well that's just stupid." Roxas tossed her hands up. "So you're saying we've been fighting a losing battle all this time? Why even bother?"

"If Sora loses her heart then all of us will fall with her, what part of that don't you understand!?" Venus whirled around. "Sora's our only connection to the realm of light, if we lose her then we may never be able to return to normal."

"You mean you won't be!" Roxas grit her teeth. "Or did you forget that Xion and I are nobodies? We don't have bodies to return to. What you're asking of us is purely for your own selfish desires."

"That's not true!" Venus cut her hand through the air. "You two are here with me because your hearts have taken shape. There's a way, there's got to be a way for you guys to become your own people, and it's up to Sora to find it. Whether you like it or not Roxas she's our last hope!"

"That might be true for me, but what about Xion?!" she pointed a finger at her friend. "Nobody on the outside knows she exists! How can Sora possibly find a way for her?"

"Roxas, it's okay, I believe-" Xion started to protest and got a glare.

"Do you, Xion?" Roxas faced her. "Do you really believe in her?"

"I…" Xion lowered her head and folded her hands together. "I don't have any other choice."

"None of us do…" Venus grabbed Roxas by the shoulder. "I know you want to help her Roxas. I know you're only lashing out because you're worried that Xion will get left behind. It's scary I know, but we can't afford to lose faith."

"I do have faith in Sora…" Roxas shrugged her off. "I just… wish there was a way I can…" she paused and glanced over at the dark clouds. "Dreams… Venus is there a way we can enter Sora's dream?"

"Huh?" She blinked in surprise. "Enter her dream?"

"Yes, is there a way we could maybe contact her through the dreams?"

"Well, I'm not sure…" She held her chin and thought of Vanita. She too was trapped in Sora's heart, but had been able to slip in and out of Sora's dream with her nightmare powers. "Maybe, but it'd be dangerous and you may get trapped back out in the void."

"I'll take that risk." Roxas promised and held up her hand. "I don't want to go back… but if it means there's even a small chance I can talk to Sora through it… then I want to take it. I can't just let her take on the darkness alone… She's me, so she can feel what I've felt. I have to make her see that she's not alone and we're here for her."

"Roxas…" touched, Venus smiled at her and nodded. "Alright… let me gather more information from my contact. I'll find a way to get us into her dreams, I promise."

"Good… I'm counting on you, Venus." Roxas held out her hand, Xion's joined it.

"We both are." She put in.

"Yeah." Venus clamped hers over both. "Leave it to me, my friends."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Long time no post! Sorry this chapter took so long. This particular arc is probably gonna end up shorter than the others because I ended up cutting a lot of scenes. I was trying to find ways to add more content to fill it up without twisting the story completely off canon. I hope you all enjoyed it none the less and look forward to more!**

 **Next Chapter: The Unparalleled**


	6. The Unparalleled

**If this is The End**

 **Chapter 6: The Unparalleled**

" _So you hurt… didn't I warn you? That hurt will drag you down into darkness. You have to get rid of all of it."_

" _No I don't… I can keep the hurt, because it reminds me of something important. It let's me know that what I've forgotten is crucial. It'll stay inside my heart until the day I remember."_

" _The darkness will take you first."_

" _I may end up falling into the darkness… but I'll carry this with me. I'll hold onto the hurt for the time being, because it's all that I have. It's what holds the pieces in place, and I accept that."_

These words… Sora heard the echoes of these words as she dived through sleep again. Each time she made a dive, she recalled faces, conversations, and feelings she couldn't quite place. This time it was like she was recalling a conversation she'd had with herself… an internal debate on what she should do with the feelings of hurt and pain she'd felt.

She couldn't remember when or where she'd had this conversation… but the lesson and significance of that conversation stayed with her. As the voices echoed away she landed in the new world. Shrugging off the sleepiness of her latest dive she blinked her eyes open to take a look around… and was immediately confused by what she saw.

"Huh? Why am I back in Traverse Town?" She walked forward across the top of the green house. "Did I make a wrong turn or something?"

"Why hello there Sora, I've been waiting."

She whirled around and looked up. Spotting the blonde boy atop the roof she had to smile.

"Joshua...is there a reason you couldn't wait for me down here?" She lay a hand on her hip, her neck aching from anchoring up at him. "Come down so we can talk."

"Now?"

"Now? What do you mean now? You're the one who just said they were waiting." She pouted and crossed her arms with a huff. Joshua had to laugh at the cynical way she said it.

"You know I really think Neku is rubbing off on you. You're even starting to sound like him." He leapt down and walked straight to her. "Speaking of which both he and Rhyme met up with their game partners."

"Really?" Eyes brightening by the good news the smile returned to her face. "That's great to hear."

"Yeah, so listen, I'm glad you two showed up-" Joshua started to speak and her jerked back when Sora jumped forward at him.

"You two? You mean Riku's here!?" She slowly spun in a circle, her eyes wandering around as if hoping to see his projection like last time. When she didn't her smile faded a little and she held her heart.

"Yes, but you and he are still a world apart." Joshua explained and lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. She glanced back at him, her fingers still rubbing the soft ache inside. "He doesn't seem especially worried though… he knows he'll find you."

"Yeah…" She giggled and closed her eyes. For a moment she swear she could feel his presence there with her. It was a reminder that no matter where they went, no matter how far apart, they were connected by something stronger than distance.

"Come on, Neku and his game partner are waiting for you."

"Huh?" She tilted her head to the side. "Didn't they make it back home?"

"No, their existence is on the line, and the reapers are dead set on erasing them for good." He explained. "In order to return home, they have to win the Reaper's Game. It's like a series of missions, those are the rules of their home ground." He walked forward along the top of the conservatory and placed a hand on his hip. Caught in his own thoughts and explanation he failed to see Sora struggling to absorb the information, but doing her best to listen in. "This time they're up against a Dream Eater who can summon a hundred more like it."

"That sounds tough…" She held her chin looking thoughtful, and Joshua finally looked back at her. At the quizzical expression on her brow he struggled to remain composed.

"Hence why I was hoping you and Riku could give us a hand." He turned towards her. "You have your keyblades and with those we may actually stand a chance."

"Of course…" Sora nodded and bunched her fists. "I'd be happy to help. I know Riku will too. I'm glad he's here with me."

"If he is…" Joshua sighed heavily. He had a secret weighing heavily on his chest, a theory on his mind that he knew Sora wouldn't really comprehend. Even now she looked at him quizzically and he did his best to explain about multi-dimensions, and parallels, but only got a few condescending nods.

"Sorry, I didn't understand a lick of that." She admitted rubbing the back of her head, but smiling the whole time. "It doesn't matter though, because I just know he's with me…" She held the paopu fruits dangling from her braid and stroked her thumb over them affectionately. "Even when it seems like he's not."

"Hmmm..." Joshua eyes went a bit distant, but his smile was full of affection. He envied Sora's faith and trust in people. She could see the light in every situation, and now could understand why Riku was so attracted to that. "You two are lucky."

"You and your friends are lucky too, Joshua." Sora insisted her contagious smile spreading and making him laugh a little.

"I love how you say that with conviction even though you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hey!" Pouting, Sora crossed her arms over her chest. He laughed more and ruffled her hair like an older brother would.

"Anyway," he composed himself and turned back towards the exit. "Neku and his partner are pinned down in the Fountain Plaza. I can count on you right?"

"Always!" She grinned and leapt off the building, bouncing and zipping over the distance with quick and efficient speed. As Joshua watched her go, the affectionate smile never disappeared.

"You don't have much brains, Sora… but you sure have a lot of heart."

 **~Meanwhile~**

At the same time his alternate self conversed with Sora, Joshua located Riku on the other end of the portal. In the first district courtyard, he approached with his usual casual swagger. Alerted by the footsteps Riku's head jerked back, and then relaxed when he realized who it was.

"Joshua…"

"Hello, Riku." Amused by the guff Joshua smiled teasingly at him. "Nice of you to join us."

"What happened?" Riku turned to him, straight to business as usual which Joshua appreciated.

"Trouble happened," He quickly explained. "I was hoping one of you could help."

"When did Sora get here?" Riku asked immediately catching on.

"Bravo Riku," Joshua grinned, mentally applauding him. "Why can't she be this quick on the uptake?"

"Yeah well Sora's a little…" Riku's face softened with an affectionate smile, and the two boys shared a laugh. After the quick lay back moment Joshua's serious expression returned.

"Back to the task at hand… we've got a nasty dream eater on our hands. It keeps jumping between worlds. Not only that, but it can summon creatures like it, and pretty powerful ones at that. The others are on a mission to stop it, but they need help."

"The others?" Riku raised a brow. "You mean Shiki and her friends."

"That's right, they all found their game partners." Joshua explained and closed his eyes checking on Sora. "Shiki is fighting in the other Traverse town, and Sora's there helping them out."

"Good to hear, so how can I help?"

"The dream eater has reappeared in the Fountain Plaza, I sent Beat and his partner to face it." Joshua glanced behind him, hoping the two could last until Riku got there.

"I'm on it." Riku agreed immediately and started to walk past Joshua. For a moment, Joshua said nothing, wondering what he should do with the theory and information he'd discovered. He had to tell someone… and Riku was the only one he knew that could understand what he was explaining, and could probably do something to regulate it.

"Riku… there's something else you should know." Joshua turned to face him. "These two Traverse towns, separated by the portal, I was under the impression they were parallel worlds." He turned his head down. "Seems I was wrong."

"Wrong how?" Invested, Riku turned to him fully.

"That's where it gets tricky…" Knowing Riku would listen until he finished, Joshua quickly gathered up the information and thoughts he'd been pondering over, and lay them out for Riku's assessment. He explained about the lapse of time, the similarities yet differences between the two worlds he and Sora were split into. "For all their similarities, these are two distinct worlds."

"Distinct worlds?" Riku crossed his arms, running his own theories and questions in his mind.

"Yes, and this is all conjecture but-" Joshua sighed and turned his grim expression to Riku. "It's like the same world imagined by two different people. What does that tell you? That we're in-" Joshua trailed off and Riku's eyes widened as he quickly caught on.

"We're in a dream."

"Bravo." A brief smile spread and he faced Riku fully again. "I don't know if this means much to me or my friends… but for you and Sora I think it might be a vital clue."

Riku took a moment letting the information absorb. Him and Sora were in two different dreams? How was that possible? If they were taking the same test, going to the same worlds that are living the same dream. The same dream… but dreamt up by two different people. A dream of a dream. His eyes widened a moment as shuddering thoughts washed over him.

A dream of a dream? When did one set of worlds become two? Just how long have they been separated? Which one of them was drifting from the path originally given to them?

He had so many questions… but knew he couldn't do anything about it now. He needed to focus on the task at hand… and then he could deal with the overall problem. Finding his calm again, Riku turned his cool expression back on Joshua.

"Right, thanks. You need me in the plaza right?"

"Wow," impressed by Riku's ability to quickly compartmentalize his thoughts, Joshua nodded. "I'm running out of Bravos."

 **~Back with Sora~**

"Damn!" Sora lowered her blade as she watched the mischievous dream eater jump through a portal. "He got away."

"Sora…" Neku walked up, his partner Shiki strolling beside him.

"Hey," She turned to face them and offered the girl a smile. "You must be Neku's partner."

"Yep," Shiki nodded and clutched her cat doll to her chest. "I'm Shiki, it's nice to meet. You must be Sora, I've heard a lot about you."

"Have you? From Neku?"

"No!" Embarrassed by the assumption, Neku shoved his hands in his pockets and turned his back to her. "From your friend."

"Her boyfriend," Shiki giggled and now had Sora flustered.

"Oh, you know Riku?" She scratched her cheek laughing. "What did he say about me?"

"He didn't have to tell me much." Shiki explained. "I could tell from the way he acted how close you two are. The guy was super worried about you. Looking all over for you, and stuff."

"Oh…" Sora held her cheeks feeling her face go beat red. "Really?" She glanced at Neku who looked perturbed and she cleared her throat trying to compose herself. "Neku was the same way about you."

"Huh?!" Face beat red Neku whirled around. "I was not. Stop talking Sora!"

"What?" Sora motioned towards Shiki with her hand. "You're the one who kept saying how much you needed her."

"Sora!" Positively red Neku did his best to avoid eye contact with Shiki who giggled.

"That's sweet Neku."

"I need you to stop annoying me." Trying to remain cool he turned away from her.

"I know, but I still think it's sweet. It's nice to be needed." She clutched the cat doll, affection apparent on her face.

Joshua walked in on this touching moment, and had to bite his inner cheek to keep his composed persona.

"I'm sorry is this a bad time?" He watched all three of them turn to face him. "That dream eater has retreated to the other imagining of this world."

"Other imagining?" confused by the choice of words, Sora's brow rose. "You mean where Riku is?"

"Yes," he confirmed, ignoring his slight slip up with the wordage. "We're just gonna run ourselves in circles at this rate. We need to trap that thing in one place."

"Where?"

"The third district."

"Sounds good!" Sora agreed and looked to Shiki who nodded. The two girls ran ahead, Neku and Joshua stalling behind.

"What's the matter, Neku?"

"Joshua…" With his back to Joshua, Neku lowered his head a little clearly in deep thought. "Will we really be able to make it back home?"

"Neku… I thought you couldn't afford to lose." Joshua smiled a little. He couldn't help it. Neku rarely dropped his emotional guard like this. "Give up on yourself, and you give up on your world."

"Right… so I'll see you there?" He slowly looks over his shoulder.

"Huh? Me?" Joshua questioned, both shocked and a little confused.

"Yeah," Neku turned to face him. "You're my friend. It's your home too."

"Heh… Maybe it's you that's turning into Sora." Joshua closed his eyes and thought about what Sora had said. You and your friends are lucky too. That girl's heart and interaction was helping them more that he'd planned, and Joshua had to admit he liked it. "Thanks."

Between the two worlds both Sora and Riku worked on trapping the dream eater. Riku did his best to chase it down through the town, finally cornering it in the third district. Just as he launched himself down, hoping to finish it off, it jumped through the portal to the otherside.

"You've got this, Sora!"

On the otherside, Sora made it to the third district just as it made the jump. As if hearing his words, and feeling his encouragement she took her stance and smirked with confidence.

"Leave it to me, Riku!"

 **~Meanwhile Back in Reality~**

Vincent stood tall and confident in Mickey's office in Disney Castle. Patty held Minne captive, the two staring down the King and his companions.

"Good of you to finally join us, your majesty."

"What do you want, Vincent?"

"Revenge, and total domination of the worlds." He explained waving his hand out, green flames flickering over the fingertips. "Starting with this castle I think. It's a bit too bright for my tastes, but nothing a few personal touches won't cure."

"You said it…" Patty snorted. "This place needs lights out time."

"You're lying," Mickey narrowed his gaze. "Even you wouldn't go through all this trouble just for that. What is it you're really after?"

"Quite a perceptive little mouse aren't you?" He sneered and glanced around. "Very well… I assume you're familiar with a man named Xehanort?"

"You know Xehanort?" Taken aback, Mickey straightened and his focus sharpened. He didn't want to miss a single detail of what Vincent was about to say.

"Oh yes, he's the man who led me to discover worlds outside my own." He tapped his cane recalling how he'd claimed his very first heart of pure light… that of Aurora. "He told me so much about the darkness, how to sway a heart over to it… and most importantly about the princesses of heart which could unlock the key to all worlds."

He remembered tricking young Terra, making the conflicted young man believe he'd taken Aurora's heart and using the darkness inside him to put seeds of doubt and despair in his mind and heart… A trick he'd repeated with Riku to make him a perfect tool for his devices, and a puppet for Xehanort's control.

"However… the worlds were too complex, far too much for even me to contain. I had miscalculated and the very man who grant me the knowledge I desired betrayed me for his own goals. I want revenge for his deceit, and what was owed to me. I want to rule all worlds… but I wasn't quite sure how to go about it." He rubbed his chin and his smirk slowly grew. "Suddenly it struck me, I could go about conquering the worlds in my own manner." he turned his head back to Mickey. "You do have the "data" for the worlds… do you not?"

At their mix of surprised faces Vincent turned to them fully again, his hands stretching out, palms up.

"Now you will hand it over to me."

"What?" Mickey backed away. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't you bozos pretend you don't remember." Patty, one hand still on the queen pointed accusingly. "Vincent and I were trapped inside that thing, now cough it up!"

The data in question was data from Jiminy's Journal. It was a collection of information on every world Sora ever visited. After Sora awoke from her year long sleep the journal had appeared empty but for a single note that said _"Thank Namine."_

In truth, while the words had vanished, the memories of their adventure remained and were rendered into data for analyzation. Namine whom had been the one to piece together Sora's memory, had left a hidden message inside it for Sora. Inside was the memories she had found inside Sora... Painful memories belonging to people connected to Sora's heart.

Mickey knew this, and knew the importance of the information that was located inside that journal. He couldn't just give away that data, and no way he'd let Vincent get his hands on it.

"Hmmmm…" Vincent saw the hard look on the King's face and he stepped forward. "I see you fail to see the futility of your situation. Very well, one way or another I will get what I want!"

He shot flames from his staff, Minnie screaming in terror as fire threatened to engulf her king.

"Mickey!"

Mickey braced for the impact, closing his eyes and holding up his blade to lessen the blow… but it never came. From a portal of darkness a familiar weapon shot out blocking the fire Vincent had unleashed. A second one zipped through the air like a boomerang, swinging over vincent and patty loosening their hold on Minnie and allowing her to escape.

"Oh Mickey!" She ran to him, the two holding hands and staring lovingly at each other.

"Minnie, thank goodness!" He smiled at her then gently pushed her behind him raising his blade up again. "You lose, Vincent!"

"Tch…" Vincent grit his teeth, glancing at the dark portal. He wasn't sure who dared to interfere with his plans, but he wasn't giving up yet. "I now know what I seek lays within these walls. Be sure to remember that I will finish you off in due time." He jerked his head motioning Patty to follow as they both retreated to the darkness.

Once the threat was gone, Mickey turned to the unlikely hero as he emerged from his own dark portal.

"You used the darkness to get here? That was reckless… but gosh I never expected you to save us Axel."

"Axel didn't…" the cocky voice spoke as he retrieved his Chakram and cocked a hip out. "The name's Lea… got it memorized?" He tapped his temple.

"Lea huh?" Mickey crossed his arms. "You've been re-completed. That explains one question… but what are you doing here?"

"I'll need to fill you in on a few details… but the short version is, I'm here to help."

"Help? With what?" Mickey blinked in surprise.

"Hence the details…" he tapped his finger in the air. "First and foremost you should know that everyone in the organization has been re-completed. Most of us that were Ansem's apprentices woke up in his lab where our hearts and bodies had been separated. A few others such as Ailuna, formerly known as Luxiana, were re-completed on their home turf."

"I'm with you so far... From what I understand most of the organizations later numbers were filled up at random... what do you mean by most of us?"

"A few of the organization members are unconscious… and a few more are missing… including the superior."

"You mean Xemnas…" Mickey's fists clenched. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is now would you?"

"Haven't a clue… but you and I both know that wherever he and the others are it spells bad news for the rest of us." He held out his Chakram. "I'm not about to let that guy take control of me again, and I have a few bones to pick where my friends are concerned."

He strut around the office, glancing at the books and decor for a moment before turning back to the king.

"Which brings me to the main reason why I'm here… if I'm going to help you out and get my friends back, I'm gonna need a better weapon." At Mickey's surprised expression Axel's lips curved into a smirk. "I want you to show me how to use a keyblade."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: When you walk away, you don't hear me say… PLEASE OH BABY… review!**_

 _ **Next chapter: The Sound of Silence**_


	7. Sound of Silence

**If this is The End**

 **Disclaimer: Lyrics found in this chapter do not belong to me. The lyrics belong to Amanda Lee famously known as Ama Lee. Be sure to check out her Dearly Beloved cover, as well as her other amazing works.**

 **Author's Note: I noticed I goofed on the last chapter going off canon in a way I didn't mean by announcing Axel's plans too early. Considering how much I've twisted this story into my own head canon I've decided to just roll with it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: Sound of Silence**

Axel stood in front of Master Yen Sid explaining everything he'd encountered since waking up, as well as his own motives.

"I admire your courage and determination, Lea. I'm curious though as to why you want to wield a keyblade."

"I made a promise to a friend that I would always be there to bring them back. It's been made clear to me that I can't fight against people like Xemnas or this Xehanort guy unless I get stronger. In order to save Roxas, I need you to teach me how to wield a keyblade."

"Absolutely not!" Donald protested pointing an accusing finger at him.

Ignoring his protests, Yen Sid leaned back in his seat and rubbed thoughtfully at his beard.

"I'd sensed things had been off ever since Sora and Riku's departure. Xehanort must have known what we were planning, before we even began."

"You do know where they are, don't you?" Goofy asked, looking concerned.

"You must understand, this is in no way how the Mark of Mastery is usually done. However, in light of what we must do next it was a necessity." He sighed heavily, wondering just how much danger he'd put his two protege in. It saddened him, because of all his pupils, Mickey included, he held Sora and Riku amongst his strongest and most gifted student. They'd both taught themselves how to wield the blade, gaining abilities through necessity and determination. Still there had been gaps in their training that needed to be filled, and it was this test that should grant them the abilities they needed in order to be called True Masters.

"Are they safe right now?" Mickey questioned.

"Considering their abilities, I would like to believe they are. However, all my attempts to locate Riku and Sora end… questionably." Yen Sid scowled and eyed Lea. "Xehanort is a devious tactician. There is nothing we can do that he won't to some extent be able to predict. We must consider any strategy to outwit Xehanort and catch him off guard. I must warn you again, Lea, this road will not be easy."

"Fine…" Anxious to get started Lea unfolded his arms and clenched his fists. "Then let's jump right in."

Roxas… he closed his eyes reaching out to her… I'm coming for you.

 **~Symphony of Sorcery~**

She'd screwed up, Sora had to admit as she made her latest dive. Going up against the Spellican in Traverse Town she thought she'd had it cornered and was prepared to take it down… but the deviant nightmare had escaped right through the keyhole.

Not wanting Neku and the others to fail the mission she went on a personal hunt for it in the next world. The Country of Musketeers had been interesting to say the least. She'd bumped into a ton of familiar faces which confused her, wondering at what point Mickey, Donald, and Goofy had ventured out to become Musketeers. It would have to be something she'd ask about after she returned back to reality.

The craziest part of that world was that she appeared in that place wearing a ball gown and had to fight a horde of dream eaters in a corset, hoop skirt and high heels. It had been beyond challenging, especially since she couldn't figure out how to change her appearance. Normally when stuff like that happened the magic did all the work for her. Since she couldn't, she'd had a lot of explaining to do, both to Mickey and his crew, as well as Queen Minnie who had mistaken her for a visiting noble.

Still, it was an experience she wouldn't soon forget, and thankfully she'd survived the challenge. After helping to save the Queen, and defeating the bad guys she'd been named a musketeer along with Mickey and the others. All in all she'd had fun, but...

"I'm never wearing a dress like that again…" she murmured and opened her eyes taking in the visuals of the new world. The sky was brightened by stars and the air filled with music that seemed to come from nowhere. "Whoa…"

Dazzled she took a few steps closer, and instantly went on edge when the sky darkened with clouds. She spotted the Spellican as it soared down from the sky and straight at her.

"Found you!" She released her keyblade prepared to take it on. She rushed forward, but the Spellican knocked her back hard. She felt the colors and sounds shift and vibrate as she crash landed onto a smooth surface rather than the rocky terrain where she'd been before. "Oof!"

Wincing from the landing she pulled herself up and rubbed her head. Confusion muddled her mind as she took a good look around the room.

"Huh? Isn't this Master Yensid's tower? Am I back? That can't be right."

The sounds of muffled groans and strained whimpers had her head whipping towards the desk. She spotted Mickey in a pointed hat and red robes, his hands moving around as dark energy surrounded him.

"Your Majesty… oh…" she eyed a music stand, a book of sheet music was opened up and she narrowed her eyes on the dark energy ebbing through. "Is this what's causing him pain?" She lifted up her blade and prepared to destroy it… the magic sent her sprawling again on her backside. "Ow! Okay that's getting annoying."

" _Gosh, is that a keyblade?"_ A voice echoed inside her head making Sora blink and look around. _"Who are you an apprentice to? I'm Mickey, the Sorcerer's apprentice."_

"Huh?" Sora eyed Mickey. Even without him introducing himself that voice unmistakably his. "The sorcerer's apprentice? Am I in a world where the King was still in training?" She scratched her cheek, her brows knitting together. All of these familiar faces, and bent realities was starting to get to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no… um I'm Sora, the apprentice of… um…" heck what was she supposed to say? No matter, it wasn't important. "Listen Your Maj-" She mentally cursed at her near slip up and hung her head. "I gotta stop that. Mickey, what can I do to save you?"

"Thank you, Sora… but I'm afraid it's no use. There's a monster that's possessed that music, and he's using dark magic to keep anybody from fighting him."

"It's that dream eater I let get away." Wracked with guilt she walked over to the music and bit her lip.

"In order to break the spell, we need a sound idea." Mickey explained.

"Okay," She turned around to face him. "Where do I get a Sound Idea?"

"What? You mean you'll find one for me?"

"Of course…" a little giddy she leans in and speaks more to herself than out loud. "It's not everyday I get to do a favor for the King."

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Oh uh nothing, long story." She laughed and rubbed the back of her head. She really needed to keep it together. Donald and Goofy would be the first ones to tell her that she made a real bad habit of meddling in the affairs of other worlds. Still this was the last keyhole she needed to unlock, and she had to defeat the Spellican in order to help Mickey as well as Neku and the others.

After giving her a brief explanation of what was in store for her, Mickey brought forth another stand with sheet music on it. Unlike the one with the Spellican, this one had an open path that would lead her into another world where she would find what she was looking for.

As she stepped up to it she felt a tug on her leg and looked down at the two dream eaters in her party. She smiled and knelt down rubbing the head of her Necho cat.

"A world made of music, seems right up your alley huh?" She pet between its ear earning purrs and croons. She glanced at the others in her party, pulling out a few treats to feed them as well as making sure her equipment was up to par, and their abilities warmed up. "You guys ready now?"

She turned to the music and raised her keyblade over it… the tip glowed and she felt herself soaring through the notes… music vibrating through her, filling her up and making her sigh with it. The initial melody was sweet and a bit adventurous, and matched perfectly with the dreamy cloud atmosphere.

"Wow… my gosh!" She walked over the clouds smiling brightly. "This place is amazing!" She ran straight in, her eyes sparkling as she spotted something grazing on a cloud. "Is that a pegasas?" She stepped up to it, reaching a hand out to pet, but gasped and jumped back as the sidgil on its chest made her aware of what it really was. "Dream Eaters!"

More popped up and she spun around, her own dream eaters circling her to protect and fight with her. Necho cat unleashed powerful notes with its voice making the nightmares cower back a bit and hesitate in their attacks. It gave Sora the opening she needed to cleave right through it.

"Whew, that was close. Nice work…" She pet Necho Cat again and then around to check for anymore. "Let's stay on our toes you guys… this place may look pretty but it's filled with danger just like Mickey said."

With that in mind Sora explored the world. The beauty of the place made it hard for her to stay focused on the task at hand. She wanted to wander, and just enjoy the peaceful surroundings… but the constant appearance of dream eaters reminded her why she was here in the first place.

She wondered if it was the effects of the world that left her a bit dazed, or the dream world itself. Ever since she started this journey she hadn't quite felt like herself… always drowsy and struggling to focus on her task.

Knowing Riku was with her every step of the way, even separated by parallel dimensions, helped keep her calm and focused. She wondered if he was in this world with her too.. .admiring its beauty and effervescence. She smiled wondering what sort of expression he'd be wearing while doing so.

Beauty gave way to darkness as lightning and thunder crashed from above. The rain soaked her, but she pressed on. Finding the right triggers and keys in the music she banished the dark and rain away bringing back the sun. It's light glowed over her and she closed her eyes smiling while soaking in its warmth.

She was close now… she could feel it. The light of the sun was guiding her, and she followed it westward over hills and to the edge of a cliff. The music around her quieted, and her lips curved up as she spotted the Sound Idea overlooking the majestic scenery. She started to reach out for it the music letting out a slow building crescendo.

"May I have this dance?" The deep familiar voice still Sora's hand and seemed to cut the rising music short. She whirled around to face the young organization member from before.

"You again!" She lifted her hand up ready to release her keyblade but she felt herself stop, her body frozen in place. He walked to her now, cupping the hand meant for her blade, and then pulling her by the waist so she pressed into him. She struggled to move on her own, but was trapped, her body only moving as he did through a slow and intimate waltz.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He commented, and looked into her eyes, his smile confident and yet charming. "Like a dream."

"Mnng… let go of me…" She grit her teeth and flexed her fingers but he only held them tighter.

"You fall into sleep so easily… swayed by your heart, unable to ignore its call. You're like a ballerina in a music box, dancing on cue as the music plays. You just can't help yourself."

Her eyes hardened, and he felt a familiar stir in his own heart, memories he'd suppressed the moment his mission had been given to him. Memories of a girl back in his time, with a sweet and cheerful smile, and a passion for justice.

"Eraqa…" He whispered the name and couldn't help but let his guard down for just a moment. "I never realized before, just how alike you are. Empowered by the love in your heart and your connection to other people. It's a precious kind of light… one driven by selflessness, and joy."

Sora raised a brow as she watched the confliction on this guy's face. The guy had been very monotone at every encounter… but now she could hear and feel the sadness in his words.

When Sora softened in his grip, it jerked him back. He suddenly remembered what his older self had told him… of what became of his friend when the weight of the world had been placed upon her shoulders. His expression hardened again and he snagged Sora's chin to reassert his position of power.

"It's a shame you both live in such an imperfect realm. Her fear of the darkness ended up costing her everything including her light… and soon that same darkness will swallow yours."

"Who? What? Grrr LET GO OF ME!" Light burst from her, pushing him back and she released her keyblade again. "I've had enough of these riddles and games! Who are you and why are you following me?!"

"You really haven't caught on?" He plucked a flower petal from the air. "Perhaps I was wrong… She wasn't nearly as foolish." He released the fragments of the petals, smirking at her. "You're even softer than they say." He turned away leaving Sora standing dumbfounded and infuriated.

 **~Later~**

After returning to Mickey and the tower, Sora lifted up the sound idea so it floated above the scroll of darkness. She used her keyblade to unlock it and a shimmering light pulsed. She started to wave her blade to conduct the symphony, but a piano appeared in front of her, and the sound idea floated onto its stand.

"What's this?"

"Use it to play the sound idea… the magic from it should light the way inside." Mickey's voice told her.

"Oh… okay… but I don't play very well, I only know one song.." She sat at the piano and looked at the notes… she played the first bar, and her eyes widened. "It can't be… Dearly Beloved?"

It was their song… hers and Rikus. She'd known the melody since infancy, had begged her mother to teach her piano so she could play it for Riku who loved the song. In Atlantica her heart had filled the lines with lyrics, connecting her to Riku.

Her fingers stretched out as she read the arrangement, gently tickling the keys so the melody released. As she played, tears slipped down her cheeks… something was missing… the sound felt so empty and lonely. Why hadn't she noticed that before? This arrangement, was so heartbreakingly lonely and the lyrics her heart had given them paired with that. Was it because back then she'd longed for him? To see him, hear him, and just be with him?

"That's strange…" Mickey spoke in her mind as if reading her thoughts. "Is one sound idea not enough?"

"It's not enough…" she whispered and closed her eyes reaching out to Riku with all her heart. "...but we're not alone anymore."

Her fingers stroked the keys, warmth and light filling her up as a second sheet appeared and Riku's image formed on the bench beside her. She opened her eyes, tears slipping down one by one and looking into the eyes of the boy she'd known all her life and had fallen in love with. The lyrics on the page changed, and as they filled the room with their song, Sora sang.

 **One day you will realize**

 **The stars you are chasing shine bright deep inside you**

 **But will you ever let it shine from within**

 **And cast all of your fears aside?**

 **You'll see the light, but until that day comes**

At the start of their journey she knew Riku had doubts about the light inside himself. Was it bright enough to withstand the darkness? Would he be able to keep his own darkness at bay? Was he truly worthy of wielding the keyblade?

 **My Dearly Beloved**

 **Be strong, I shall be there**

 **Always here beside you**

 **So, keep your head held high**

 **The shadows of this world**

 **Will try to steal you away into their arms**

 **But you belong in mine**

She wanted to let him know he wasn't alone, that her light shined with his, and together they could defeat any darkness.

 **We are one within a dream**

 **So hold me close and count the stars with me**

 **All our scattered memories**

 **I will find the pieces, one by one**

This test was the event leading up to their most difficult battle yet. They would need to face Xehanort once again, and in doing so they needed to rescue the lives he'd destroyed. Together her and Riku could do this, they could fight against the darkness, they would find their friends, and bring them back to the light one by one.

 **Ocean waves drift over me**

 **I'll keep you in my memory**

 **This dream that lives within your eyes**

 **I wish to see it come to life**

As she sang, she could hear others inside her heart sing with her… a blend of voices coming together, telling stories of their own through the music. Who were they she wondered?

 **A thousand blades unto the sky**

 **Reach out and link our worlds, yours and mine**

 **Let the tide rush over you**

 **And one day I know we shall meet again**

As the song reached its climax, the light filled the room, and the pathway into the scroll opened. Sora opened her eyes again… and Riku as well as the other voices that had joined her had vanished.

 **My Dearly Beloved**

Sora wiped the tears from her eyes and clutched at her heart. No she wasn't alone on this journey. How could she ever forget that she was never alone. She carried Riku's love and the love of her friends inside her.

"Alright…" She raised her keyblade. "Time to finish this." She stepped into the portal and vanished inside to face the dream eater.

On the other side, Riku stood in the room, his and Sora's song having removed the curse placed upon it. Mickey jumped from the desk stretching himself out and smiling.

"That was amazing… what happened?"

"Sora…" Riku smiled with pure affection and picked up the music sheets from the ground.

"Sora…" Mickey giggled. "It's funny, but just hearing that name kinda makes me want to smile."

"Yeah." He admired the lyrics, his heart soaring as he read them. "That's how she is." He turned to Mickey who approached him and handed him the sheets for him to take a look.

"Well whaddya know…" Mickey beamed as he too admired the music. "Riku and Sora… the sound ideas you two set free joined together." He spread his arms out then brought them together to emphasize his words. "When they did they made a great and powerful harmony."

"Sora can find the brightest part of anything… and pull off miracles like there's nothing to it." He told Mickey with obvious affection and love. "It's hard not to smile around her."

"Wow, no wonder the music sounded like so much fun, but I bet she has you to thank for that."

"Hmmm?"

"It was clear just how much you two care for each other, almost like each of you held onto a little piece of each other. When hearts and melodies are joined together like that, it makes the music so much stronger, and fills everyone who is listening up with joy."

Riku smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Gosh I sure hope I can be apart of the team someday." Mickey extended his hand, and in turn his friendship. Riku knelt down clasping his hand and smiled knowingly.

"You will, trust me."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Just a reminder those lyrics you read were not mine. They were created by a talented writer and singer AmaLee, you can see Dearly Beloved and her other cover works on youtube so be sure to check her out!**

 **Next Chapter: The Nightmare**


	8. The Nightmare

**If this is The End**

 **Author's Note: I took some creative liberties from here on out. I don't think I'm alone when I say that the ending to DDD is both creative and yet confusing as well. There's gaps of information missing, and half assed explanations that I took advantage of and twisted them to my own design. Hope you'll enjoy it now then on with the fic!**

 **Chapter 8: The Nightmare**

 **~Sora~**

The final drop left Sora feeling a bit drained. Her journey into the world of the dreams had been a long one, and she looked forward to seeing Riku and the rest of her friends when she opened her eyes.

Yet, when she did, she didn't see any of that.

Distressed, and confused she looked warily around. She hoped to at least see Riku with her, but she was alone, and in a strangely familiar location.

"Wait isn't this… the organization's old hideout?" She eyed the large castle speculatively. "I know I unlocked all seven keyholes... so I've got to be awake again and in the real world… but why here?" She rubbed the back of her head, trying to figure out why she didn't wind up back in the tower.

"Awww, what's the matter sleepyhead?" A familiar voice called out to her from afar. Sora's head whipped around looking for the source. Her senses picked up on the attack and she jumped out of the way just as Xigbar's weapon launch blades of energy in her direction. "We jumped through a lot of hoops to get you here, but it looks as if it'll pay off."

"You're part of this!?" Sora looked up as Xigbar jumped down to her. How were these guys still around… and who was that silver haired boy? Was he a new member?

"Hey, let's hit these plot points in order, Sora, Roxas." Xigbar put away his weapons, not feeling a bit intimidated by the little kid despite having lost to her once already. The girl was in their trap, and there was no escaping now.

"We hijacked your little slumber party before it even started. Ever since then we've been your companions and constant guides." He eyed Vanita who loomed over Sora like an invisible shadow mirroring her footsteps and movements. When he'd first met Vanita she'd been nothing but a stooge, a failed experiment. Who would have known that this girl would become so useful to the master plan? Her connections to Sora's heart allowed her to manipulate it, and the sidgal on Sora's chest kept that connection in place, a sort of curse that allowed Vanita to absorb dark energy from the nightmares Sora faced. That source of darkness was strong enough to allow them to track Vanita's movement, and in turn Sora's as well.

"So that guy in the black coat, and Xemnas…" Sora looked down, listening to Xigbar's explanation on how they were able to accomplish this. She grit her teeth and whirled around. "All of that's ridiculous! How could-"

"It sure is, it's too perfect." Xigbar agreed, wondering where the catch is. "No one would ever believe it, which is why you idiots never saw it coming." He walked past her, keeping her talking so Vanita had time to formulate the next wave of dreams. He could tell by her rising power that she was almost complete. One more drop, just a little longer in this dream world, and Sora would be there's.

"I see how it is…" Sora grit her teeth and pulled out her keyblade. "Well so what, at least I know now who to blame!" She put up her guard, Vanita grunting as her hold struggled. She eyed Xigbar with gritted teeth, her gold eyes piercing under her organization cloak.

"Oooh, I see you still got that angry look down." He called out, laughing a little as the comment worked for both young women. "...but this is where I tap out. I still have a few more hoops to jump through." Xigbar explained and vanished.

"What?" Sora ran forward looking around for him, ans gasped as she qas quickly surrounded by men in black robes. With her focus distracted Vanita was finally able to put Sora back to sleep and drain the remaining energy she needed.

"Pleasant dreams, kiddo." Xigbar laughed as Sora dropped like a stone. Young Xehanort stood over her as Vanita finally felt tangible and pulled down her hood so her long curly hair spiraled down her back.

"Finally! I'm me again!"

"Not quite, princess…You're only a completed heart. You're tangible in this world because of your nightmare powers but you still need a body." Xigbar pointed down to Sora. "On top of that you're only number 12. You gotta put the locks on number 13 here."

"So you're saying I'm stuck to this girl until we can find that stupid chamber?" Vanita snarled and kneeled down surrounding Sora in her dark energy and pulling Young Xehanort into her dreams for him to finish his task. "Well that's just great!"

"Hey, consider yourself lucky. At least you won't get turned into a heartless because of your ties to that kid." Xigbar motioned down to Sora. "Speaking of which, did you happen to pull any information from your other half?"

"She's as oblivious as I am to the location of our body. She's not alone either, there are three other hearts with her."

"Three other's you say?" Xigbar grinned. "How interesting."

"One's a fake, but the other two were wearing organization robes so I imagine you'd be familiar with them." She finished her task, Sora lifting up into a bubble where she displayed visions in her mind using Sora's and Xehanort's memories as a base for the dreams.

"Thanks for the info… oh and be on the look out for that boy Riku. His journey should be over too, which means he'll probably show up to play the knight."

"Humph, if he does I'll take care of himmyself. Even if he does destroy my nightmare form, he can't destroy my heart." Vanita smiled wickedly. "I'm so close I can taste it. It's only a matter of time before I'm flesh and blood. When I am, I can finally have my freedom, and Terra will be mine!"

 _ **~In Sora's Heart~**_

"We're out of time you guys…" Venus told Xion and Roxas as they gathered in front of the door hidden in the secret cave the real world it was the location of the keyhole to the Destiny Islands, but in Sora's heart it was the door to the darkness inside Sora's heart. "If we're doing this, it's now or never."

"The test trip worked," Roxas told her. "Xion and I were able to see what was going on in her dreams through the void. They've unlocked the seventh hole and the organization is about to make their move. We need to go now if we're gonna keep Sora safe."

"I'm still a bit confused on what we're supposed to do. Even though Sora was able to hear our voices, how do we warn her about what's going to happen?" Xion asked looking nervous.

"You can't stop what's been put in motion, but you can still protect her heart from the darkness." A voice spoke stepping up behind Venus. Both Roxas and Xion gasp and point.

"YOU! What is HE doing here?" Roxas grit her teeth and looked to Venus.

"This is Ansem the Wise, or a part of him anyway. He digitized a piece of his heart along with some data he's collected for safe keeping. He's studied the heart and has information on the outside world that we didn't."

"Is this the contact you were telling me about?"

"No, but he's provided me with a solution to our problem. Even if Sora's heart falls to Darkness, we can keep Sora from losing it altogether."

"How do we do that?" Xion asked, still wary about the man standing behind Venus.

"By using our hearts and keyblades as a barrier. It won't prevent her from falling into slumber, but unlike my heart which was separated from my body hers will remain in tact. All she would need is someone to awaken her."

"Riku…" Xion said brightening. "Riku would do it, in a heartbeat."

"Exactly."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute!" Roxas threw her hands up. "If our hearts act as shields, wouldn't that mean that ours will get locked into the darkness as well?"

"Not necessarily…" Ansem answered. "Sora has kept you three harbored, and you've become a part of her. So long as she has a connection with you, your hearts will reside with hers."

"Well that may work for me, and maybe even Venus, but what about Xion? Sora doesn't know she exists!"

"Roxas is right," Venus rubbed her chin. "We'll need to make Sora aware of Xion's presence."

"We can contact her through her dreams, and send a message." Xion said firmly and held her heart. "Even if it's the smallest tie, Sora will latch onto it. Her heart is so open and caring."

"Yeah," Roxas nodded her head in agreement. "You're right. It's the same with me. The moment Sora became aware of me I was welcomed into her light."

"Alright, then it's settled." Venus held our her hand. "We'll go into Sora's dreams, and make our connections. Once we've done that, our links will be in place and we'll put up the barrier."

"We've got this." Roxas put her hand out and Xion right after.

"Let's save Sora." The three pulled out their keyblades and together unlocked the door to the void. Ansem stayed inside the light and called out.

"Venus, remember that your sister is in control of Sora's dreams. She may very well try to intervene."

"Don't worry…" Venus smirked. "Vanita and the organization aren't the only ones who've been inside Sora's dreams."

 **~Riku~**

Master Yensid mentioned that dream world had a way of resurfacing memories that were locked away in the heart. After leaving the last world and taking his final dive, Riku suddenly remembered a promise he'd made to Sora roughly ten yearsago. A promise he'd unconsciously did his best to keep.

 **~Ten years ago~**

 _Sora's parents were out of town, and while his father had refused at first he finally gave in and allowed Sora to stay with him and Riku until they returned. It wasn't that his father was a bad man… but he was super strict and constantly working. Still he could tell Sora was a bit uncomfortable sleeping over at his house for the first time. They played until the late evening, tiring themselves out with board games and talking of the day's adventures before hitting the sack._

 _Around 2am, he felt Sora's arm shaking him and groaned in response._

" _Riku...Riku…." Sora whispered and continued to gently shake him. "Please wake up, Riku."_

" _Sora…" he groaned again and turned to face her with blurry eyes. "It's still dark out, what are you doing up?"_

" _I can't sleep…" she knelt beside the bed, her curly hair pointing every which way from tossing and turning. Her bright red sleeping bag was open and her pillow and stuffed dragon remained inside. "Can we play another game until I feel tired again?"_

 _Riku turned his bleary eyes to his alarm clock and grunted._

" _By the time we finish the game the sun will be up and so will my dad. I've got a deck of cards in my desk, why don't you play solitaire or something?" He rolled back over, determined to ignore her and sleep as much as he could before his diligent work obsessed dad woke him up at the crack of dawn._

 _He heard her whimper and shut his eyes tighter. He would NOT give into those puppy eyes again! NO WAY!_

 _He let out a startled gasp when Sora suddenly jumped on the bed with him and wrapped her arms around him, blanket and all._

" _What the.. Hey! Let go." He wriggled in the hold. "Knock it off, Sora!"_

" _Please…" she whispered, her voice filled with tears and she sniffled. "Please Riku, at least stay up and talk with me. I don't want to be by myself."_

 _Riku's initial irritated expression fell. He slowly turned his head looking at his best friend who shook as she clung to him. Though her face was buried in his blanket, he could tell she was crying._

" _You had another nightmare, didn't you?" When she only nodded he sighed heavily, his defenses coming down. He nudged her off him and pulled out the covers and pat the spot next to him. "Come on, at least get comfortable."_

 _Teary eyed, but smiling gratefully Sora snagged her pillow and climbed on the bed with him so she could lay beside him. She let Riku tuck her in and watched himself get comfortable under the covers._

" _Thanks, Riku."_

" _It's fine, but geez you have a lot of nightmares. Is there anything you're not scared of?" He teased her, and tugged playfully on the ends of her hair affectionately._

" _You…" She admitted with a surprising serious tone. She paired it with a smile that had Riku's young heart thundering in his chest. "I'm never scared when I'm with you, Riku."_

" _Oh?" He blinked in surprise and smiled back when she nodded. "Well then…" he held her hand and lay fully back down staring into her eyes. "Guess you just gotta think about me whenever you get scared."_

" _Really?" She giggled and gripped his hand firmly, already feeling relaxed all warm and protected. "You think that will work?"_

" _Sure…" he watched her eyes begin to droop and he used his free hand to brush hair out of her face. "Even if it's just a dream, I'll keep you safe. I'll chase away the nightmares, and beat up the monsters. You don't ever have to feel scared or alone with me around."_

" _You promise?" She murmured, eyes fluttering closed, and the last thing she saw before falling asleep was Riku's smile._

" _I promise, Sora. I'll always protect you."_

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

It had been so long since he'd thought about that day. As he opened his eyes, Riku wondered why that memory of all things had popped into his head during the dive. Was it because of it's connection with dreams and nightmares? Or was there a deeper meaning to it he wondered.

As he let that question roll around in his mind a little he glanced around. He immediately recognized the structure he stood on, and put together that he was in the organization's world, but was confused as to why he appeared at this particular location.

"Why am I here? I unlocked all seven keyholes, so I should be back in the world I came from." He turned around narrowing his eyes on the familiar metal paths of the Organization's castle. "Oh well, no choice but to look around. Maybe I'll find some clues as to what's going on."

He wandered the paths, this particular part of the castle was new to him, but something was pulling him like a magnetic force. There was something, or someone here… and he had a feeling he knew exactly who that was.

 **~Vanita~**

Moving Sora into the castle had been a strategic move on her part, but immediately she could tell that wasn't enough to shake Riku. This particular keyblade wielder was not only immune to darkness, but he had a strong connection to Sora.

"It's as if he's got a personal lock on her heart." Vanita snarled. "How annoying."

"Their hearts are too intertwined. We'll need to break him completely if we want to complete our objective. What's your plan for keeping him at bay?" Ansem asked as they stood in front of Sora.

"I can't afford to lose... until the master completes his plan I need this girl to stay asleep." She held out her hands over the orb. "I'll have to split up my nightmare power. It'll weaken me, but I'll still have enough strength to keep the brat asleep should he defeat it."

"It's a wise choice, because he will defeat it. The boy is too strong against the powers of darkness… but if your nightmare can weaken him, I'll stand by to finish the job." Ansem grinned.

"Confident, aren't you?" She smirked at Ansem.

"As I should be. I know the boy's heart better than anyone. Much like you have a connection to Sora, I have a connection with Riku. With our combined powers we'll defeat Sora's personal dream eater."

"Just be sure to do your part, Ansem." She let out a small cry of pain as she split into two. Her human form staggered and lowered to a knee, as the nightmare floated and surrounded Sora's orb like a whirlwind of darkness. "...because I don't like to lose."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 **Briry: If this is the End is reaching to a close and the final segment of the Fem-Sora universe will be released soon after. I'm still in debate on what to name the KH3 arc so I'd like reader opinion. Here are the nominees**

 **If We Stand Together**

 **If The Fates Allow**

 **If My Heart Stays True**

 **If Our Hearts Unite**

" **Optional" Give me your suggestion on what the title should be.**

 **The title with the most votes wins, unless I see a fan suggestion I like better than the rest.**

 **Next Chapter: Empathy**


	9. Empathy

**If this is the End**

 **Chapter 9: Empathy**

Sora felt dizzy, and it caused a heavy urge to throw up. She held her stomach and head looking around trying to find the boy who had taken her through a trippy ride through the past to show her the events that had lead her here. He'd showed it to her… and yet she was still so confused.

"What's going on? I don't understand what's happening."

 _Sora!_

Sora heard the voice like a distant echo and it brought on more nausea. She held her mouth and sunk to her knees groaning.

That was Riku's voice… was he trapped in the realm of sleep too? She had to find him, she had to find him so they could both escape.

...but what if they were both still separated?

She held her heart feeling it ache and she closed her eyes. No… he was here with her. He was close by… she could feel it.

"Riku… I'll find you." She pulled the end of her braid into her palm. She stare at the twin stars and placed a kiss on them. "I'll follow my heart right to you."

 **~Meanwhile~**

"Sora!" Riku shouted as he ran right to his girlfriend and reached through the shadow to clasp her hand. "You gotta get up! Sora!"

He clenched his teeth, Sora's body remained unconscious, images and visions being fed to her through the shadows. He watched as those shadows reacted to his presence, swirling around until it became a mass all its own. The cloaked figure, clearly female with its curvaceous shape and long limbs, had the same markings and symbols of that of a nightmare. Its red eyes pierced through the shadow of its hood, and it let out a whispering laugh.

"Are you what's keeping her trapped in that nightmare?" Riku interrogated, bringing his keyblade forth.

" _You don't ever have to feel scared or alone with me around."_

" _You promise, Riku?"_

" _I promise, Sora. I'll always protect you."_

"Because if you are… I'm what Nightmares fear!" He screamed and charged forward at the shadow.

 **~Sora: The Void~**

Xion, Roxas, and Venus all stood upon the mirror glass that served as a gateway into Sora's dreams.

"So this is the void…" Venus rubbed her arms, feeling cold. "I don't like it."

"Neither do I," Xion and Roxas both agreed.

There was a lingering presence of Vanita's darkness, and Venus guessed it was her nightmare abilities that was keeping Sora asleep. Once asleep, Sora's heart would dream. Dreams pulled images from the memories and people connected to the dreamer's heart, and in doing so would pull them deeper into darkness. The only way to escape that darkness would be for Sora to wake up… but Sora lost the ability to awaken on her own. She would need help.

"I can feel Sora more so here than anywhere else, and vice versa." Roxas stepped forward pressing a hand to the mirrored glass and frowning. "I watched her life from behind this glass… watched her travel from world to world, and see echoes of myself in her. It was painful to watch, I couldn't stand it… but the final straw had been when Axel sacrificed himself for her… all for a chance to meet me again."

A tear slipped down her cheek and she pressed her forehead to the glass.

"I broke through the void, stepping back into the world not as myself… but as a memory. I talked to her, fought her… and was able to gain some closure thanks to her."

"Mmmm from what Ansem the Wise told me, Vanita is using Sora's negative emotions to gain power. The more conflicted and upset she gets, the stronger she becomes. I think that's the key here… using emotions to break through the void, so we're able to speak and interact with Sora even if it's just for a moment." Venus touched the glass as well. "We need Sora to connect to all of us, somehow."

"Let me try…" Xion stepped up as well, taking a deep breath she placed a hand over her heart and then again to the glass. She tried to think of what would be the best way to connect with Sora. Who would she associate most with? She couldn't use Riku or Kairi because it may trigger other people or memories, but maybe...

" _Sora…"_

"What?" Sora stopped running and looked around. She could have sworn was standing right next to her just now. She held her heart and closed her eyes. Something or someone was calling her. Nodding she ran ahead and stalled at the steps in front of her, where she saw a familiar figure.

"Namine, is that you?"

Xion looked down at Sora, felt the connection she had with Namine. It was working… but it wasn't enough. Turning her back to Sora she tried walking away, trying to think of how she could make her see her true face. She gasped when Sora's hand clamped onto hers, the image of Namine fading and revealing herself.

"Namine I have a message for you, I meant to tell you before… wait." Sora watched the face shift. Her eyes blinked in wide eyed curiosity and confusion. "Who are you?"

She can see me? Xion let out a shaky breath as she felt tears well up… but instead of dripping down her face, she watched them roll down Sora's.

" _YOU GOTTA WAKE UP!"_

Riku's voice pierced through the dream and Xion's connection broke free. She stepped back and wiped at the tears that fell down her face.

"She saw me… she really saw me." Xion collapsed to her knees. Venus knelt down beside her smiling.

"She did… she knows you're there, Xion."

"It's not enough." Roxas determined and took a deep breath. "She may know Xion is there, but it's not enough unless their hearts are connected too." She clasped her own heart and touched the mirror. This time she stepped right through the mirror and into the dream itself.

Roxas looked around, saw the World That Never Was very much as she remembered it. She heard footsteps, heard Sora's ragged breathing and let a small smile spread across her lips.

"Hey come on, who are you?" Sora panted staring up at the cloaked girl. Roxas turned around and removed her head to reveal her face. Sora's eyes went wide. "You're... Roxas. Wait, how can this be? Am I dreaming?"

Oh Sora, Roxas thought with a shake of her head. You don't realize just how far deep you've fallen. You're past sleep, past dreaming.

"Come on, say something!"

Say something? Roxas lifted her head and looked into her eyes. Just what was she supposed to say to make her understand what was going on? What did she even want to say to her?

"This…" she spoke after a moment and laughed bitterly as realization hit her. "This could have been the other way around..." The Organization had always been breeding vessels for Xehanort. The original plan had the same goal, but a different execution. Had she stayed loyal, not found this connection with Axel, Xion, and the others, it might have been her becoming trapped in darkness. Then again… wasn't the whole reason she stood here now, because she was a failure? "...but it really has to be you."

"What do you mean?" Sora blinked in confusion watching the emotions conflict over Roxas' face.

"There are so many hearts, that are connected to yours." She explained touching her heart. "You're me, so you can feel what I felt."

"Mmmph," Sora made a sour face and let out an exasperated sigh. She'd been struggling with this inner conflict ever since Axel and the rest of the organization had been mixing the two of them up. Frankly it pissed her off. "No Roxas, you're you. We're not the same." She looked at her nobody straight in the eyes, and spoke her mind. "I wanted to tell you that. You deserve just as much as I do, to be your own person."

Roxas let out a small gasp of surprise by these words. Tears formed and she smiled brightly.

"Sora see?" She laughed a little as the tears slipped down. "This is why it has to be you."

Roxas reached out and held her hands. Sora look on confused at first, but then her eyes widened as memories and images rushed into her mind.

 _Feel what I felt…_ Roxas thought as she clasped Sora's hands tightly. _Connect to her, the way you connect to me._

Sora shook and opened her mouth trying to speak but couldn't get the words out. She saw so much, felt too much and it overwhelmed her. So much pain, so much sadness… Did Roxas really feel all this? Did she really suffer so much?

"Roxas…" she whispered her name, moving to squeeze her hands but felt nothing there. The connection broke, and suddenly Sora felt so alone. Left to stew with the new emotions swelling inside her she could no longer keep her calm. "Not again… did they cause all this pain?" She grit her teeth as the tears flooded down her cheeks. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SEE?!"

 **~The Void~**

Roxas collapsed back into the void gasping and holding her chest. She looked up at Venus and Xion who looked on concern.

"I may have overdone it."

"What did you do?" Xion asked as she helped her up.

"I shared my memories with her… all of them at once. It might have been too much for her to process but-"

"No… this is a good thing, Roxas. Now she's connected emotionally as well." Venus smiled.

"That's good and all for us, but what about you Venus?" Roxas turned to her. "Sora doesn't know a whole lot about you, the two of you have never met, and she's only heard about you from others right?"

"That is true. However, Sora and I have been connected far longer than the two of you." She stepped up to the glass and pressed her hand on it. "She gave me refuge here… but our connection runs deeper than even that." She watched the dreams on the other side, watched Sora chase after the dream images of Riku and Kairi, watched them shift to Terra and Aqua.

"Ven…" She heard Terra spoke and her heart throbbed with love, and ached with grief.

"Ven…" Aqua called her name, and the ache grew even more.

"Do you see them, Sora? You're connected to these people, and to me." She spoke, not sure if Sora could hear her. "It's your connection to us that'll save us all. You're our only hope... so please follow that connection, and find us."

 **~Riku~**

As his light clashed with the shadowy nightmare, all Riku could think about was protecting Sora. He had to wake her up, had to bring her out of the nightmare that's consumed her.

"You've grown strong, Sora." He whispered it, but knew somehow Sora could hear him. Their connection was strong, and it gave him strength and courage to face any foe. "You may not be a little girl clinging to my hand anymore, but you still have nightmares. As long as you do, I'll always be here to chase them away!"

" _Her nightmares will consume you!"_ The shadow threatened, its darkness lashing out like a whip. Riku coughed as it tossed him back several feet. Protected by his dream eaters he stumbled to his feet. The Nightmare was strong, but he couldn't let that stop him. Everytime he felt even a hint of despair he could feel the nightmare sucking the life force from him, as if feeding from it. He couldn't afford to have any doubt or fear!

"I won't let you stop me!" He growled and rushed in, his tenacity and determination to protect the girl he loved growing stronger with every swing of his blade. "I made a promise! I promised I would chase away her nightmares! I won't let you hurt her!"

He leaped up, turning his blade, the light of his power blinding the nightmare, making it squeal and curl back giving him the opening he needed. He slashed his keyblade across its chest and skidded to his knees. He turned up, ready to defend… but the battle was over. The nightmare faded to black and Riku was left alone with his sleeping girlfriend.

"Sora," Riku stare at Sora's sleeping face, and felt a sense of familiarity washed over him. He'd seen this once before… after the events of Castle oblivion. Sora had lost her memories, because the organization had used them to twist up her heart and control her. They'd used him too, or a version of him, in order to bring down her defenses. It hadn't done them any good, Sora had still won, on her own, following her heart as she always had. It was her greatest weapon, and her ultimate weakness. "Don't chase the dreams. They'll lead you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from."

"Damn it." High above him, Vanita sneered. Ansem had been right all along. This boy was too powerful and too connected to Sora to be taken lightly. Her nightmare had been no match for that boys tenacity and light. She would need to retreat, and keep Sora away from him. "I leave the rest to you, Ansem." She waved her hand, Sora's form vanishing and she with it.

"Sora! No!" Riku shouted as Sora's form vanished from sight and he looked around in a panic.

He growled sensing the darkness again. The images around him began to blur and fade, mixing the two realities together. "What's going on in Sora's world? Why won't she open her eyes? Is she still trapped in the nightmare?"

"That is correct." Ansem's voice echoed in his head.

"Wha? Ansem!" Riku recognized the voice immediately and went on full alert.

"Sora can no longer wake up. No matter how many nightmares you consume, you cannot wake someone who has fallen into the chasm of dreams."

"What did you say?" Riku sneered, his eyes wandering across the wavering platform he stood on.

"Dreams holds our memories, sleep holds our dreams, and darkness it holds our sleep." Ansem's whispering threat echoed around him, as if he were appearing everywhere at once. "Sora's heart belongs to the darkness now."

"Sora would never give into the darkness!" Riku shouted, infuriated by that accusation.

"You feel it don't you? This slumbering abyss… why do you think you haven't returned from whence you came?"

Riku pondered that a moment… and Joshua's warning from before echoed the logic. It all finally came together.

"No… this is a-"

"Dream of a dream…" Ansem finished for him. "This whole journey you've been inside Sora's dreams, and now darkness within darkness awaits you."

"What!?" Riku gasped as he stare down at his feet, darkness swallowing him up and dragging him down. "No! I can't get loose! SORA!"

 **~Sora~**

Sora felt herself falling again, shoving away from the blissful dream. Who was that woman who had spoke to her and Riku on the beach? She looked so familiar… and kind. The jerk of impact snapped her out of her thoughts and she stumbled to her feet staring up at Xigbar once again.

"Oopsie Daisy. It wasn't easy putting you back into a second sleep, and he almost woke you up."

"He?" Sora panted, and realized he was talking about Riku. She knew she felt him, knew she was so close to seeing him. Then she saw that memory of her and Riku on the beach and was immediately pulled into the darkness again. "All that stuff I just saw. Did you put that in my head?"

"No, that wasn't stuff, it was a dream." Xigbar explained. "The falling asleep part was definitely our bad, but we can't put stuff in your head." He laughed suddenly. "Hey, ask your heart, maybe it has the answer."

"Well…" She held her chest and looked down at her feet. She recalled the people she'd seen, the two strangers who'd called her Ven, Roxas, Namine, and that other girl. Even the memory of her and Riku and been bitter sweet, a fond yet painful memory of their childhood. An innocent and peaceful time she couldn't return to, until the battle was over. "My heart was aching, That's why I kept going."

"Aww, thank you Sora's heart." Loving the answer Xigbar let his sarcastic grin spread. "Aren't hearts the best? Steer us wrong, every time."

Sora narrowed her eyes at that.

"You know right? It's because you all have hearts!" She stood tall and held her chest again. "Axel, Roxas, Namine, and that other girl. I felt what Roxas felt. They laughed together, got mad… and they grieved." She closed her eyes as the pain of that memory returned. "You have to have a heart, to cry!"

"Heh, bout time you noticed."

 **~Riku~**

 _Without even realizing it you dove into Sora's dreams… and became exactly what that sigil on your back represents: a dream eater to protect Sora from nightmares._

"Me? I'm a dream eater?"

A dream eater… it all started to make sense again. Ever since the journey started something felt off about the test. Though he was alone, he could feel Sora as if she were standing next to him the whole time. He'd been inside her dreams, making good on his promise to protect her from her nightmares.

" _Yes, except you failed to protect her. After all that hard work you put in to command the darkness and protect those you cherish. It is a shame you've locked that power away."_

"For someone who's always happy, Sora always seem to get nightmares easily. Probably because there's so much she cares about" He lifted a hand to the star shape around his neck and lifted it up into view.

" _Riku…"_

He heard Sora's voice, a plea on the wind that tugged on his heart.

"It's not over… I can still save her!"

" _They you understand what to do. Set the darkness in your heart free, and you can rescue the girl you love."_

"Ansem…" Riku looked up at the man in question. "Or rather, Xehanort. You used to be a keyblade wielder. Except darkness stole your heart, and the keyblade with it." He wiggled his fingers. "Don't you see? That's half the reason I'm even on this journey. After letting darkness consume my heart, am I fit to wield the keyblade?" He let out a short pithy laugh. "Even after locking you away… here you are haunting me again. So I get it now, there's no point in trying to hold the darkness back."

"At least you see clearly." Ansem's face lit up, as if he could already feel his victory. Riku remained stoic, however, calmly speaking as he let his epiphany take shape and the words formed.

"You know, when I look at you. There's this memory that flashes back: a secret I said I'd keep when I was little." He looked at his hand, remembering the man who had first handed him the keyblade. It was a memory he'd nearly forgotten about multiple times, but had always remained in his heart, fueling his actions. "The main reason I kept dreaming about the outside world, is because of him."

"Hmmm?" Confusion came across Ansem's face. Victory seemed to slip from his hands as a confidence came over Riku.

"My Journey begins here, and now." Riku reached out his hand, his keyblade shaping into his palm and he grasped it firmly. "I'm going back to the real world, and then to Sora's side."

"That is your answer?"

"Yes, I know the way." He looked directly into Ansem's eyes now and raised his keyblade overhead. "Consume the darkness, return it to light!"

Irritated that his words could not sway the boy, Ansem let his anger and darkness fuel him as he prepared to fight.

"You can try!"

 **~Sora~**

Sora panted as Xemnas fades out of her dreams. The battle had worn her down, and she couldn't find anymore strength to carry on. She collapsed onto her hands and knees, rolled onto her back trying to find her breath.

She felt so cold… as if all the light and warmth was draining out of her. What was happening to her? She looked to the side as the darkness opened and Young Xehanort stepped through.

"You...again?"

"You just make it too easy." He knelt down beside her. "I know you think you've won, but what you fail to realize is you lost the minute you'd fallen this far. You're now in the deepest pit of slumber, and there's no returning to the world above."

"What?" She felt so weak, could barely speak or move. "What do you mean?"

"We told you…" He scolded, frustrated that she still didn't grasp what was going on. He'd been a fool to think she resembled Eraqa at all. She truly was just a naive child. "It was not the sleeping keyholes that guided you. They are not the reason you are here. You've been on a path, one we've laid out for you. That sigil on your chest." He pointed to the X across her shirt. "That is the proof."

His voice was echoing in and out of her ears. She could barely make out what he was saying to her as the darkness began swallowing her up.

"Riku…" She called out to him one last time and shut her eyes. The darkness surrounded her… dreams, nightmares, illusions, reality? None of it seemed to matter anymore as Sora felt herself sinking into the abyss. She'd only ever felt like this once before, when she'd given up her heart to free Kairi's and awaken her friend. Kairi's voice and light had guided her back to the realm of light… but would that be possible this time? Or would Xehanort win and forever keep her shrouded in the dark?

 _Are you just going to give up?_

The voice startled her and she looked around the abyss, squinting as she tried to make out the form in front of her.

"Who's there?"

 _Your heart is kind and open, and because of this it's vulnerable. You saved me, Sora. You welcomed my heart into yours, giving it shelter. Now it's my turn to shelter you._

 _You don't have to worry, Sora, you can sleep peacefully, and leave the rest to us._

"Roxas… is that you?"

Venus, Xion, and Roxas' hearts pulsed bright as if smiling down. The shadows prevented Sora from seeing clearly… but their presence and voices were both familiar and comforting.

 _I'm not the only one you've welcomed into your heart. The three of us will protect you from the dark until your true light can guide you home._

"My True Light?"

" _He's waiting for you, Sora."_ Venus spoke now. _"He'll come and risk everything to wake you from the dark. You can't give into the shadow… or you'll just make him and everyone you care about suffer."_

"Riku?" Sora let out a whimper. She could hear Riku's voice crying out to her, asking her to wake. "Riku!" Darkness swirled around her and Sora struggled to wake, but her body wouldn't move. The more she fought, the deeper she sank…. But then she felt warmth surround her and encompass her as if giving her a hug.

" _It's okay, Sora… let us shield you." Xion spoke comfortingly. The three figures surrounded her and joined together to become one heart. Their light beamed and encased Sora completely. As the dark increased and Sora's will succumbed, Venus' armor, absorbed it all, keeping the light trapped inside... and waiting to be set free._

Back in Sora's heart the three figures stood on the beach, watching as the sky turned black and the storm raged. Inside their circle Sora slept, shielded by their light.

"We've done all we can… the rest is up to you now, Riku."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Venus: Raise a glass to the four of us!**_

 _ **Sora & Roxas: Tomorrow there'll be more of us!**_

 _ **Xion: Telling the story of tonight!**_

 _ **Briry: Been listening to too much Hamilton as of late. Guess it's rubbed off on the characters :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Saving Sora**_


	10. The Last Vessel

**If this is the End**

 **Chapter 10: The Last Vessel**

 **~Inside Sora's heart~**

Venus, Xion, and Roxas braced against the storm. Sora's mind was shielded from the worst of the tempest, keeping Sora's memories safe. As the island became more unstable, however, Venus felt the darkness start to sink in.

"We've protected Sora's mind and heart from drifting apart, but if we don't seal the connection, the darkness could still get in and break our defenses apart. Follow me!" She rushed into the secret cavern. The door was already cracking under the pressure from the darkness oozing out. It's exposed Keyhole threatened to spread open from the amount of dark energy being forced in.

"That old man said that our lock should have a condition. What do you think he meant by that?" Roxas wondered aloud, her hair and clothes heavy from the downpour of rain.

"Hearts aren't meant to be sealed away, but those that do usually have conditions or rules others must follow in order to be let in. Things like, I won't let you see my heart until I trust you, or I won't open up to you unless you're this person. Sora is a very open person, she doesn't shut her heart off from anyone, and since we're the ones that are locking away her heart, we have to be the ones to set the terms."

"Okay so…" Xion fidgeted staring at the dark. "Why don't we each set a condition then? That way the lock won't be so easily broken."

"That's a good idea, Xion. Okay Venus, you take the lead." Roxas told Venus and brought forth her keyblade. Xion followed suit and the three keyblade wielder stood in front of the door preparing to lock it.

"Alright… Three locks, from three hearts, with three keys." Venus held her blade out, her body glowing like the tip of her blade. "My condition is to have strength to protect what matters most to you." The lock disappeared and then a smaller one shimmered at the top of the door, Venus' heart vanished into it placing the first seal.

"That was a good one," Roxas thought for a moment of what she wanted hers to be. After a few moments she nodded and raised her blade up. "My condition is to know your fears, and to be brave enough to face them." Roxas closed her eyes as that same light covered her. A second keyhole formed across from Venus' and Roxas vanished into it.

"My turn I guess." Xion knelt beside the drawings on the cavern wall. She placed her free hand on the depiction of Sora, and rubbed a thumb over the grooves. This girl had become the center of her whole existence. It was her sacrifice that had given life to her best friend Roxas, her dreams that had given Xion her very existence, her memories that had been both a source of comfort and of pain… but most of all it was her kindness that gave her hope that she could become her own person again, and be free. "Don't worry, Sora, If I know Riku, he won't give up on you. He'll wake you up, no matter what it takes. He's done it before after all.." She stood up straight and turned towards the door. "My condition... " She raised her keyblade out and a smile spread on her lips. "...is to dream a better dream."

The third and final lock appeared and Xion closed her eyes letting herself slip in. The three locks pulsed with light, bracing against the dark and keeping it closed off from the abyss. The Storm subsided, but the clouds remained, temperamental and threatening as if it could reawaken at any moment.

 **~Riku~**

Ansem felt his hold on Riku withering away. He could no longer bind the boy down in the darkness of Sora's dreams. Soon his form would return to the real world the same for his counterparts. Still, the damage was done, and his mission to keep the boy occupied was fulfilled.

Riku held his blade up, prepared to fight further if Ansem pushed… but his form withered leaving Riku alone. He let out a sigh of relief and looked down to his keyblade with a smile.

"Strength to protect what matters." He'd found it again… right when he needed it most. "Thanks, Sora."

He looked around, the dream fading away, but his dream eater powers remaining. His mission wasn't over yet. Sora was still in the clutches of organization 13, and trapped in her own nightmares.

"Alright…" looking around at his directive options he took the route he knew lead to the Organization's hideout. "Sora's gotta be here... somewhere." He took the familiar path, looking up at the winding castle that seemed to stretch on for eternity. The bridge that once offered safe passage against the chasm was no longer there, and left him stranded and unable to go a step further.

"End of the road, huh?" He sighed heavily and touched his heart. "Even though I'm back in the real world, I still have my dream eater powers. Which means Sora is still sleeping. Where are you, Sora?"

He heard a whining sound, and strained his ears. When he heard it again he peered around closer and spotted the Meow Wow at the castle base whining and trying to get his attention.

"A Dream eater!? Is that where Sora is?" " He looked around trying to find an alternate route. He wondered if there was a way to use his new abilities to jettison up… but all the scenarios in his head seemed too dangerous. He jolted a bit when his Komory bat appeared on his shoulder and he smiled petting him. Yen Sid said that the dream eaters would guide him where he needed to go, and he was right. "Right, I get it."

 **~Organization Castle~**

After trekking up the castle with little to no fuss, Riku found his way to the Organization's meeting grounds. The circle room held twelve empty chairs… and a thirteenth that was occupied by a familiar sleeping figure.

"SORA!" He raced to her, immediate panic and concern that she neither stirred nor moved from his voice. His hand stretched out to her, reaching to take hold, but he was launched back by a sudden attack that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Hands off my new vessel!" Young Xehanort declared, stepping in front of Sora and up onto the platform to face against Riku.

"Vessel?" RIku slowly picked himself up, staring at the imposing figure with both confusion and anger.

"Yes, originally we had our sights set on you, but you developed a certain resistance to the darkness. So we did what the keyblade did and moved down the list." Young Xehanort stepped sideways to glance down at the sleeping Sora. His distaste for this selection, very apparent. "Roxas, now SHE was a worthy candidate. Unfortunately she became too aware of herself, and returned to Sora."

Riku looked past his opponent and down at Sora. As he listened and tried to absorb what Young Xehanort said, in the back of his mind he was trying to find ways to get around him and to Sora. What threw him for a loop was the true elaborate plan of the organization thirteen. Thirteen vessels would be selected, and Xehanort's heart would be divided into them.

"Thirteen...Xehanorts?" He gasped when more shadows appeared, circling him as they took their prospective seats.

"The real organization thirteen." Young Xehanort introduced his comrades to the dumbstruck young man. "I am Xehanort from the most distant past. My future self gave me a task, To visit the splintered versions of myself in many worlds, and ensure that they gathered here today."

"From the past?" Riku was shaken, not sure what to make of all this. He listened to Young Xehanorts quick explanation of the rules of time travel, but all Riku could think about as he absorbed that information was how to pull himself and Sora out of this hole they had dug.

"My most future self will arrive soon." Young Xehanort raised his hand towards the whisps of smoke that were forming at the chair of the Superior. Time will then return to normal for all of us, and I will go back to my time to live the life that fate has in store. He can vouch for that."

"STOPZA!" A light shimmered and gleamed like a quick flash of lightning. King Mickey, calling out his spell to freeze the organization in place. "I'm glad I'm not too late."

"Mickey!" Riku let out a quick breath of relief.

"Just grab Sora so we can go." Mickey ushered. "I can't stop them for long."

"Right!" Riku rushed to the edge, prepared to leap down and snag Sora… but he felt something shift. Sensed the movement before it happened but could do nothing to stop it. Mickey let out a yelp as he was struck from behind, and Riku whirled to face Young Xehanort.

"I said, hands off!"

"How can you be moving!?" Riku snarled.

"Be gone!" Young Xehanort responded with irritation and confidence. He was not about to let his future be compromised.

Riku sensed it again… the shift and movement. All around him time remained frozen, but darkness creeped in like a fog and changed their surroundings. The platform they stood on took a new shape, resembling more of a clock with its sand dials, gears and hour hands.

So that explained it, Riku thought as he readied himself for battle. This guy was a master of time manipulation, and that's how he managed to break free of Mickey's spell.

When the fight began, it was clear to Riku that this kid was very much the same as him. Still young and training, with openings left and right… but his sheer power and determination made it difficult to take advantage of them.

The fact the guy could manipulate time was a problem as well. He tried rushing him, pushing Young Xehanort so that he couldn't use his magic, but the act was straining, and left him vulnerable. He could feel his stamina wearing out, feel the darkness closing in on him, but refused to let it snuff out his light.

He saw the opening as Young Xehanort prepared his ultimate move. He had to take advantage of it now or it was all over. He only needed one good clean hit, but that one hit would need more strength than he currently possessed.

"Sora… Lend me your strength…" Clenching his fist around his keyblade he reached out with his heart, and found the source of his light. He felt Sora's love and light inside his heart, could hear her voice and feel her power filling him up and giving him new bright light of their joint powers pulsed and combined into one powerful blow that cut away the last snippets of Young Xehanort's attack, and drained him of his stamina. With the threat gone, Riku came in with the finishing blow, cutting him across the back, and knocking him out.

The time warp snapped apart and Riku found himself back in the meeting room with the other Xehanort copies, and a concerned Mickey Mouse.

"Riku, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." For now anyway, Riku added as he watched Mickey's own time spell waver and disappear.

Mickey took stock of his surroundings, then gasped as the familiar face of his old foe came into view.

"Master Xehanort! We were right about you!"

Riku turned and looked up at an old man, with pointed ears and sinister gold eyes. He could see the resemblance in the various versions of his other selves connected with this old man… and knew without a doubt that this was the true mastermind of the Organization.

"All of this was decided," Master Xehanort spoke for the first time since his recompletion. He felt an odd sense of belonging in this place. His splintered versions had done well for themselves… but now that he was back, it was time to finally take hold and claim the prize he sought. "My Twelve selves would welcome me here when I would return a complete person."

He let his gaze travel around to his other companions, and then to the girl in red who remained asleep and dreaming.

"Why are you doing this!?" Mickey called out wanting answers.

"In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land known as Kingdom Hearts. However, Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart the X-blade. Warriors vied for that precious light thus beginning the keyblade war." It was a story Xehanort had told many times to may people with only the slightest variations in his telling. "This clash caused the X-blade to be shattered into twenty pieces; Seven of light, Thirteen of Darkness, and the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed up by the darkness never to be seen again."

He sighed slightly as he thought back to the many ups and downs of his journey. He spent a great deal of his youth travelling to many worlds, seeking out answers to the questions in his mind. During this time he'd left his childhood friend behind… and when he finally returned with a possible solution to satisfy his curiosity, he'd come back to a woman who had closed off her mind and heart out of fear of darkness.

Any doubts or fears he'd had about unleashing his plans were washed away. He was determined to see it all through, no matter the stakes, no matter the costs.

"I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the x-blade, but the attempt ended in failure." He glanced to his right, the half solid form of Vanita sitting impatiently, still chained to the sleeping girl. "In my eagerness I had lost sight of the correct way to achieve my goal. I acted rashly, I can admit that now."

"What you did," Mickey spoke up clearly angry, "you mistakes, changed the destiny of three of my friends!"

"Ah, but destiny is never left up to chance. I merely guided them to their proper places: the broken girl who failed to become the blade, the misguided master who sacrificed herself for her friends, and the feckless youth who became my new vessel."

Vanita glanced up from under her hood, gold eyes hard and her mouth sneering. She looked around at the other figures in the room, and finally to the one straight across from her. There was familiarity there… and something stirred in her black heart; Longing? Passion? Love?

"Terra…" She whispered his name, barely audible to anyone but herself.

"All of it was my doing." Xehanort admitted. "I used the evil fairy to find the seven princesses of light for me, just as I prepared thirteen vessels to fill with pure darkness."

"But you failed," Riku stepped up, keyblade in hand and confidence back in his voice. "Sora stopped you in your tracks on both counts."

"Yes…" Xehanort turned his eyes to Sora. The girl sleeping soundly, the faintest black aura connecting her and Vanita. "That dull ordinary girl; A keyblade wielder unlike any I have ever seen. However I have not abandoned my ambitions. The seven guardians of light, and the thirteen darknesses."

"Seven guardians of light?" Mickey tried to wrap his head around what this meant. "Well for keybladers there's Me, Sora, and Riku, then my three missing friends, that's six." Something suddenly clicked and he looked up and around at the filled seats. "Then the thirteen seekers of darkness are…"

"Yes little king, very perceptive, but Sora and another on your list belong to me now. Which puts you three guardians short. Do not worry though, All the pieces are destined to appear. The thirteen darknesses will clash with the seven lights, and beget the prize I seek: The X-Blade."

Now that his plans were fully revealed, it was time to cut their chatter to a close. Xehanort stood, and revealed his blade.

"Now it is time for the thirteen darknesses to be united. All the seats have been filled. The last vessel shall bear my heart, like the rest." Xehanort stretched out his hand. The seat Sora sat upon rising up into place.

"No!" Mickey whirled around getting a head start.

"SORA!" Riku shouted in response, his eyes focused on Sora's limp body as it rose up on the pedestal.

"Finally!" Vanita stood up in her seat, holding up the invisible dark changes with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Once Xehnort's heart took root he would free her from this prison and set her free. She lashed out with a dark spell knocking Mickey away from Sora, and allowing Xemnas to trap him under his palm.

Ansem caught Riku in his grasp, pinning him down. Riku struggled clawing his way forward but unable to move with any significance. Xehanort placed the blade into his chest, a piece of his heart flying out towards the sleeping Sora.

"NO! SORA!" Riku reached out his hand to her.

A blast of fire and its rising smoke blocked the oncoming heart, and clouded the impact from the vision of onlookers. Vanita gasped when her chains didn't come free and she yanked on them, eyes fierce and angry.

"What in the-"

"He made it!" Mickey exclaimed in excitement.

"AXEL!" Xigbar called out with some disbelief. He immediately recognized the red head who now stood upon the seat clutching an unconscious Sora under his arm.

"Axel? Please… the name's Lea. Got it memorized?"

"You're not supposed to be here!" Xigbar sneered.

"Promises to keep, I'll always be there to get my friends back." He teased and looked to the ring leader. "What? Bad Timing? You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forgot to write the sequel."

"Tch, what now you old coot? Our time is up!" Xigbar complained to Xehanort who remained composed, and even smiling.

Lea blocked an oncoming attack from one of the organization members. The hood fell off at the impact, and his eyes went wide at the person behind it.

"Isa?!" Lea stared into the eyes of his former best friend. The two struggling against the clash before quickly breaking apart. Lea jumped down to stand behind Mickey and the King who'd broken free from their own captors.

"Why are you here, Axel?"

"No Look I told my name is…. Ugh you know what fine, Axel, now let's just get out of here!"

Vanita was pissed, her escape plan from Sora's heart ripped away at Lea's chivalrous act. She violently tugged on the chains again, but could feel them tightening. The dream form was wavering, she was out of time.

"No… Damn it! I can't go back! I won't go back!" Ansem unleashed the shadow form, the massive black body snagging Mickey and Riku to keep him captive and give Vanita the opening she needed. She unleashed her keyblade making a leap at Axel.

"What!?" Axel whirled around, the keyblade about ready to strike him right across the attack went right through him, her tangible form deteriorating.

"NO! DAMN YOU!" Her body vanished, her heart trapped in the shadows of Sora's dreams once again.

The sound of distant screaming echoed, and like a shooting star Goofy and Donald appeared in a burst of chaotic light knocking Riku and Mickey free of Ansem's unstable shadow form.

"Were we supposed to do that?" Donald asked wearily at Goofy.

"I think so…" He replied with an exhausted look on his face.

"We're out of time. Neither the union of light or darkness has been achieved." Xehanort spoke with a little sigh in his voice. He looked around at the vanishing darknesses and carelessly shrugged off the minor defeat. "We must all return from whence we came. However, the gathering of the seven and thirteen is nigh. Let us finish this in the fated place, once your seven lights and my thirteen darknesses have joined together.

Xehanort faded along with the rest of them, leaving the handful of guardians alone in the empty room.

Taking a collected sigh of relief Axel set Sora down, and Riku rushed to her holding her in his arms.

"It's okay, Sora. You're safe now." He brushed hair from her face. "Come on… open your eyes… the nightmare is over." He shook her and his heart sank when she didn't wake up. "SORA!"

 _ **~Inside Sora's Heart~**_

The Nightmare was far from over, Vanita thought as she woke up back where she'd started. She saw what little light was left in Sora, the floating armor protecting her heart from being pulled from her body and cast into the shadows.

"I bet this is your doing Venus…" She sneered and stomped up to the armor. "You've kept her heart from being lost… but now you've trapped her inside her nightmares."

She lay a hand on top of the armor, her eyes glinting as the nightmare symbol appeared across the helmet and her very essence sunk in.

"I cannot be freed from this place… and I'll be damned if I let anyone else escape this prison. You lot will be trapped in here with me for all eternity!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Long Time No See! Shtuff happened, won't make excuses, but I hope you'll be patient with me for the next updates.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Saving Sora**_


	11. Saving Sora

**If this is The End**

 **Chapter 11: Saving Sora**

Sora slept soundly braced on the wall in Master Yen Sid's study. The dream world attire returned to her normal adventure clothes, but it was clear her heart was still sleeping in the dark abyss. Yen Sid felt his title of master with heavy on his heart again. He was glad Riku had managed to come out unharmed, but there was this hideous guilt that bagged at him. His exam had put the young and cheerful Sora into this catatonic state.

...but there was hope.

He sensed light in Sora...a faint but determined glow that rested and waited to be released. It was proof that her heart remained vigilant and stayed tethered to her body.

"Oh Sora…" Mickey spoke with a grievous tone. "Don't tell me your heart is sleeping too."

"No Mickey, this affliction is not the same." Yen Sid informed.

"Can we do anything for her?" Riku asked, stroking a hand over her face. His heart ached, discouraged that he'd been unable to protect her.

"In your mark of mastery exam," Yen Sid started, gaining the attention of everyone. "You were to unlock seven sleeping keyholes. By doing so you would awaken those worlds from their prison of slumber, and also acquire the power to free a heart from its sleep." He turned in his seat, looking at Riku through his peripheral vision. "Riku, you unlocked those worlds inside Sora's dreams. Therefore it stands to reason that you have the power to awaken Sora."

Mickey heard this, instantly his concerned rose.

"You want Riku to dive back into Sora's sleep? Master, Sora's heart is down in the darkest abyss. If Riku isn't careful he might just get lost down there with her.." He shook his head. He couldn't lose yet another friend. "No, I'll go instead!"

Yen Sid stood, setting a patient hand on the back of his chair.

"You may very well succeed MIckey, but there is no denying that Riku stands the better chance, having dived down into Sora's sleep for as long as he has." He spoke wisely looking to the young boy.

So… it was all up to him, Riku thought, looking around at the people in the room. Everyone's faces were grim, and worried. The mood was clearly dismal, and looked disheartening.

Still… When he turned to Sora, he noticed the peaceful smile that played on her lips. He laughed a little, and instantly made up his mind.

"Mickey, I really appreciate it." He turned to his friend. "...but I'll go wake Sora up."

"Riku…" Mickey started to object but Riku nodded his head to Sora.

"Look at her face, Sleeping like nothing's wrong" He said with some amusement, and gently brushed his fingers along her cheek. He sighed, all the love in his heart just overflowing. "She's always been like that. Following her heart no matter where it takes her. It's my job to worry... to keep her safe, and on her toes."

His expression changed as he thought of their first adventure. She followed her heart, while he followed his head. He'd been obsessed with power, filled with worry and fear that he wouldn't have the strength to protect her. What he hadn't expected was that she'd grown up in such a short time and started protecting herself. It had made him feel useless, and that angered him, pushing into accepting the darkness and the burdens that came with it. In the end, she had saved and protected him… and he was forever grateful.

Now though, their positions had shifted. Now it was Sora who was lost in the dark, unable to escape it. He recalled being inside the dream, hearing her voice, and feeling her heart with him every step. It was time he returned the favor.

"I'm doing it for me too. Sora saved me once… and... I heard her call my name." He lay his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. He could still hear it… that distant whisper of her voice reaching out for him. His light… the very thing he'd sworn to protect... "She needs me."

Mickey's smile came fast and heartwarming. He could feel the light pulsing from Riku, and the connection it had to Sora, and the rest of them.

"There's something really strong that binds us to each other. Even in the darkness you can reach her. All you gotta do is follow that connection."

"Gee we're all connected to Sora." Goofy agreed with a big smile.

"You said it!" Donald exclaimed pumping his fist.

"If the darkness gets yah, just leave it to me." Axel smirked and gave a careless strug. "Dark rescue is my middle name."

"Heh," Riku stood and took a good look at the friends around him. "Thanks everyone. We'll be back soon." He turned to Master Yen Sid, bowed in respect, the released his keyblade. He held it out, opening a portal into Sora's dreams, and took the dive.

 **~Sora's dreams~**

Riku felt the familiar sensation of falling as he re-entered the realm of sleep. After the initial dive he fell himself sleeping, dreaming of the Destiny Islands, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and the others who all played there. He thought of Sora, sitting on her usual branch, or laying out on the sand day dreaming.

" _Riku…"_

He heard his name being called, a distant whisper, and awoke in the inky abyss that had swallowed up Sora's heart. As he rose to his feet and got his bearings, he thought he heard the sound of a piano being played, echoing through the shadows. The familiar melody tore at his heart. He'd never heard Dearly Beloved played so soberly, and sadly. It was like a cry for help.

"Sora…"

"Annoying isn't it? That sound hasn't stopped playing since the darkness spread. It's quite pathetic, really." The dark and sultry voice startled Riku and he whirled around, keyblade at the ready. What he saw stopped his heart.

"Sora?" The young woman who sashayed towards him looked almost like Sora: the curly unkempt hair, the same shape of the face, and lanky yet curvaceous build. Yet the hair was too dark, the eyes too cruel, and her stance and walk were far too proud and seductive to be his sweet and innocent Sora. "Don't tell me that Xehanort-"

"The old man's not here, thankfully…" Vanita sneered at the accusation. "I'm not Sora. The name is Vanita, and you can thank me for the new decor of your girlfriend's heart." She spread her arms out to the darkness. "After all it was my nightmare power that kept her asleep and pulled her into this abyss, all so I could gain enough strength to break free of the prison she kept me in."

"You did all that? So that nightmare I defeated before…" Riku clenched his fists as Vanita's wicked grin spread.

"That was a mere fraction of my true strength. Shall I show you the full depths of my power?" She flexed her hand, her fingers wiggling as if controlling a puppet. Rising from the black, the armor that Venus and the others had conjured floated up, and suspended limp in the air.

"That is…" He narrowed his eyes and then gasped as the realization hit him. "Sora?!"

"That's right, Riku. This is all that remains of the Sora you knew. Little by little over the course of her journey I've been absorbing her power, growing stronger as she grew weak. Now that her heart has finally submerged into the abyss I am almost at my peak, and the little protection she has against me will inevitably break down unless you defeat me."

She reached back, then thrust her hands forward into the armor. Her body sunk in, slow and grotesque like sludge. Vanita's eyes went wild and she spoke through clenched teeth.

"Destroy me here and now, or I will rip apart her heart one piece at a time!" She screamed as her body merged into the armor, chinks and cracks forming, showing that the sheer force of her power threatened to break apart Sora's defenses.

Riku seethed, he didn't know who this Vanita was, or why she'd been imprisoned inside Sora, but he refused to let her do what she liked.

"I won't let you hurt her anymore! Neither you nor the organization can have her heart!" He raised his blade above his head and gave a come hither motion. "It's her gift, her power, and you will give it back!"

The armored shadow that had taken Sora's form rushed at him with speed and moves he'd never encountered before. She didn't fight like Sora, the moves were more guttural, powerful, and instinctive.

He dodged, and weaved, the darkness surrounding him made him feel a bit disoriented and drained, but he refused to give in. He would save Sora, he would protect her from her nightmares just as he promised!

His keyblade clashed with the nightmare, the two of them bracing against each other, fight for superiority. Dearly Beloved played in the background, more powerful this time… as if sensing the altercation, and adjusting its tempo to match.

"Are you watching, Sora?" He whispered, whipping his keyblade in a synchronized combo that beat back the shadow and sent it skidding back. "Can you see me? Can you hear me?" He asked, calling out to her, hoping for some kind of response.

"Her heart, mind, are lost in this abyss… she cannot see or hear anything but the darkness!" Vanita's voice spoke, warped and muffled by the armor. He blade lashed out again, Riku's meeting it clash for clash.

"Wrong! Sora will always find the light in the darkness!" He shoved her back, his blade landing point blank in the chest, the already brittle armor cracking and the darkness with it. "Find it Sora! Find my light! Let it lead you home!" With one last attack he sliced his blade across the heavy crack in the armor, shattering it to pieces.

Vanita's screaming wail echoed though the abyss as the darkness broke apart, and melted away into the light. Sora was freed, but her form vanished into the mural.

"Sora!" Riku raced to her, his hands grasping for her, but to no avail. He knew right away what that meant. Though her heart was freed from darkness, it still slept. The keyblade that had been cursed reverted to normal, and he took it in hand. "I'll find you, Sora."

He took the keyblade, the familiar shape of it making him feel nostalgic. It was the blade that had originally chosen him, but had passed down to Sora when his heart showed weakness. He'd accepted it, in fact he embraced it because it had allowed the girl he loved to become stronger.

"Help me find her…" he asked and raised the blade up over her heart. The tip of it shined, and a keyhole opened. He smiled down at it, sensing the familiar light of Sora's heart coming from inside. There you are… he thought… and floated above to unlock it and enter the warmth.

He closed his eyes against the bright light, and opened them again when he heard the familiar sound of waves crashing on the beach. He looked around, recognizing the little island.

"You're here somewhere…" he murmured and walked down the dock. Not halfway down he stops, a figure appearing in front of him. "Roxas?"

The cloaked girl stood in front of him, eyes serious and studying.

"What is it that you're so afraid of?"

"Huh?" Riku raised a brow and placed a hand to his mouth as he gave the question serious thought. "I'm afraid of losing something that's important."

Roxas gave a half smile and her form vanished. Confused Riku looked around, wondering what that was about. Shrugging it off as some kind of nobody gibberish he continued his search for Sora. Walking across the beach, he spotted another person in his pathway.

"Roxas?" He wondered what she wanted this time… but after closer inspection he realized that this person resembled her, but wasn't her. "No, wait, you're-"

"What's the one thing you care about more than anything else?" Venus asked, her smile warm, and a bit mischievous, as if she knew what he would say.

"Sor-... no…" He started to say Sora was the most important thing to him. It was true that he loved her above anyone else, but the question had been what was the "thing" he cared about more than anything else, not who.

If he had to choose, it would be his connection to other people. Once upon a time, he'd been content just having Sora at his side. He hadn't cared about others, hadn't cared about the fate of the worlds, or the other people around him… but Sora, Kairi, Mickey and the others had changed his perspective. The lesson they'd taught him, and the light they'd brought to his heart, was irreplaceable to him.

"My close friends and the connection we share." He responded, earning a raised brow and smile from Venus before she vanished. Utterly confused Riku looked around again. "What is going on?"

As his eyes scanned the beach, he spotted a figure sitting upon the paopu tree and his heart leapt.

"Sora!?" He raced across the sand and up the steps to the bridge. He ran over it, but slowed as he realized the figure he'd seen was yet another stranger.

"Who are you?" He asked, and wondered why this new girl looked familiar to him.

"Riku," she called him by name, the first to do so. "What do you wish?"

"More questions?" Riku sighed, but then shrugged it off. "Alright." He played along, lounging against the trunk in his usual spot. He closed his eyes thinking about what it is that he wished for most at this moment.

Sora… he wanted to see Sora.

"I wish…" He opened his eyes staring into the warm sunset and smiling."...to recover something important that I lost."

The light burned bright white, as all three locks were opened, and Sora's heart opened once again.

 _ **~In Yen Sid's Tower~**_

Sora stirred awake, her eyes blinking open. She felt a pounding in her head, and an ache in her chest. What had happened? Where was she? She held her head and looked around. The room was empty, but for Donald and Goofy who sat side by side, bracing on each other as they slept.

"Donald? Goofy?"

Sora's voice stirred them awake. They gave her long bleary eyed stares, before excitement burst and they leapt up and tackled her.

"Sora!"

"Whoa! HEY!" She fell back as the two fell atop her, hugging her between them. "What gives?"

"You're okay! Riku did it!" Donald exclaimed with all kinds of excitement.

"He sure did." Goofy sat up and helped Sora to her feet. "How are you feeling, Sora?"

"Fine… a little dizzy and confused but-" she paused as everything came rushing back at her. "Oh! The Organization! They were gonna… I was gonna be-"

"Oh Thank Goodness!" Mickey entered the room with Axel and Yen Sid behind him. "You're awake!"

"Master Yen Sid, Your majesty, I just- Axel?!" She jumped back and unleashed her keyblade ready to fight.

"Nice greeting," Axel said with a laugh, not a bit concerned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mickey rushed in front. "Easy Sora. He helped us out. In fact if it hadn't been for him, Master Xehanort would have succeeded in making you his vessel."

"He did?… oh man…" Sora held her chest and plopped back on the ground, sitting cross-legged. After she had a moment to collect herself she gave a smile to Axel. "Thanks, I guess I owe you one."

"No big, glad to see you're back to normal. All that's left is him." Axel jerked a thumb to Riku's unconscious body sprawled out on the floor.

"Riku!" She crawled over to him touching his face. "Did Xehanort hurt him?"

"No, he's fine," Mickey touched her shoulder. "You see, your heart was lost in sleep, and in order to get you back Riku had to dive back into your dreams. Since you're awake it must mean he succeeded, but he hasn't woken up yet."

"He dived into my dreams to wake me up?" Her eyes showed concern. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes, but there was no talking him out of it." Mickey patted her shoulder. "Try not to worry, Sora. Riku's strong, and he'll find his way out. Your light will guide him back like it always does."

"Mmmm," She smiled and looked down at the sleeping Riku. "He is strong… I've always admired it, and it's what I look to when I need support." She gripped Riku's hand in hers. "He'll make it back… I know he will." She stood up and looked at the others. "I'm not gonna greet him back with a sad face. Let's have a party! I want him to wake up to smiles and laughter."

"Hey! That's a great idea!" Goofy chuckled.

"Indeed…" Yen Sid agreed and waved his hand. A table and chairs appeared, covered with snacks, cakes, and warm tea. Beside it was a box of party favors that had Sora bounce with excitement.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" She put on a hat and funny glasses, making Goofy and Donald giggle. Axel gave the party animals a wide berth, taking one of the chairs and straddling it to look down at Riku.

"So how long before you think he wakes up?" He asks Mickey.

"Hard to say… but I'm pretty sure the worst is over. All we can do now is wait."

 _ **~Sora's Heart~**_

Riku stood on the beach, all questions asked and answered, but he still couldn't find Sora. Her light had led him here… but all he'd found were these phantom people who asked too many questions. He wasn't sure where to go from here.

He felt something hit his foot and glanced down at the bottle that washed ashore.

"What's this?"

"Ah, you are not the visitor that I expected." Ansem the Wise casually strolled down the beach and straight to Riku. He knew that Sora's heart would be saved, he had assumed the more experienced King Mickey would do it, but he hadn't expected this young silver haired boy.

"Diz… or rather, Ansem the Wise. What are you doing here?"

"Perhaps I wanted to atone for the events of the past." Ansem said soberly and joined Riku to watch the pretty sunset of the beach. "Even if no apology can undo the harm I have wrought. I thought I had to at least leave something behind, so I digitized myself and my research and hid them here within Sora."

"So this is data?" Riku questioned holding up the bottle. At Ansem's nod, Riku analyzed it again, curious to what the contents could be.

"Yes, a clue I hope, to finding yourselves or your lost friends in your hour of need." He thought of when he'd first stumbled upon the data. He'd been overly curious and calculating, analyzing the workings of Sora's heart for a whole year. What he'd found had shocked, and marveled him. "The heart has always been quick to grow. Each exposure to light, to the natural world, and to other people shape this most malleable part of ourselves."

Riku stood quiet, listening as Ansem spoke his mind, and passed on his wisdom.

"Sora was the only one who was able to return to her human form without destroying her nobody. That is a statement to love in her heart for other people, and the bonds that tie them together." He eyed the surroundings of this young and beautiful heart. So gentle, and full of life despite the lack of people. He'd watched other hearts take root here, be welcomed into the light and given sanctuary. It was because of Sora's kindness and acceptance that those hearts had chosen to return to sleep in order to protect it. They knew if anyone could free them, it would be this gentle heart and the girl it belonged to.

"There are hearts around us everywhere we look, and it does not take super human powers to find them. Surely we remember as children how everything seem so shiny and bright. Sora has a heart like that, uncorrupted, always willing to see the good before the bad. When she sees the heart in something it then becomes real."

Riku had to smile at that. That was true enough… no amount of cynical behavior could deter Sora's vision. She saw hearts in everything and everyone around her: In the flowers she picked as a girl, in the songs they played on the piano, in a puppet, a beast, and even her own nobody. She saw the hearts in all of them.

"She has touched countless hearts, she has accepted them, and she has saved them." Ansem thought again of the young people who resided here. "Some of those hearts have never left them. Whether they were trapped in darkness and left there. Whether they sleep in the darkness of Sora's heart. Or were welcomed into its warmth. They can be saved. All Sora needs to do is be herself and follow wherever it is that her heart takes her. It is the best and only way… the rest is in there." He nodded his head to the bottle Riku held.

"Right, thanks." Riku's grip on the bottle got tighter.

"Now then, why are you here?" Ansem turned the question onto him.

"Uh… well… I kinda need to wake Sora up." Riku explained.

"Don't tell me she's gone to sleep again." Ansem said with amusement.

"Yeah," Riku grinned. "What'll I do with her?"

"What indeed." Ansem laughed and then turned his gentle smile to the sun. "Worry not, Sora is safe."

"Huh?" Riku felt the tightness he didn't know had been in his chest loosen considerably.

"She's not here." Ansem eyed the clear skies, and quiet shores, with no sign of Vanita or her nightmares. "By defeating the nightmare imprisoning Sora you freed her."

"You mean that girl? The one who wrapped Sora in that black phantom?"

"Correct. Then you came here and were questioned by three young people. Those were the final key to unlocking Sora's heart." He turned his smiling face to Riku. "Sora is awake. You can go home now."

"Really?" Riku let out a shaky breath, and his smile came out warm and relieved. Home… he could go home and be with Sora. "Thank You."

He released his keyblade and pointed it to the sky. His path home opened up and he floated above the beach, giving one last look at the beauty of it all.

"Young man… I don't believe you ever told me your name." Ansem inquired.

"Huh?" Riku looked down confused at first… but then it dawned on him. When he first met Diz they didn't exactly give proper introductions. Perhaps that too was part of his atonement. "Heh, It's Riku." The two men exchanged smiles and Riku floated up into the light of the portal.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Only one chapter left! I hope you guys have enjoyed this installment and are looking forward to the KH3 fic I have in the works.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Acceptance**_


	12. Acceptance

**If this is the End**

 **Chapter 12: Acceptance**

 _ **~Yen Sid's Tower~**_

Riku's body felt heavy as he stirred back in the real world. Without his dream eater powers, or the weightlessness of the realm of sleep, gravity weighed heavier and made him feel groggy.

"Mmmph, ugh…" he fluttered his eyes open, waking to see Yen Sid, Lea, and Mickey hovering over him.

"Riku!"

"Huh?" He blinked and then shot up. "SORA!"

"DONALD!" Sora complained as Donald took two handfuls of sweets. She put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot like a disapproving mother. "You're hogging it all!"

"Aww pipe down Sora and drink your tea." Donald waved her off and stuffed his mouth.

"Gawrsh it sure is yummy." Goofy complimented after sipping his own tea.

Riku felt his brow twitch in irritation at seeing the carefree atmosphere.

"Hey!"

Sora turned around, the funny glasses and party hat covering up the surprise in her expression. She pulled them off, her face melting into the look of happy relief.

"Riku…" She tossed them aside and leapt at him. "You're safe Riku!" Despite all of Mickey and Yen Sid's comfort, Sora had worried Riku would continue on sleeping. She worried he would have dragged himself into darkness again just to protect her. It made her so relieved and happy to have him awake.

"Whoa, wha… wait! Haven't we got this backwards?" He pulled her up by the shoulders looking into her teary yet happy expression. "Why are you having a tea party?"

"You're safe, Riku!" She hugged him again, straddling his waist and refusing to let go. Riku let out a heavy sigh.

"Never mind." There was no point in trying to find logic in all this. He just decided to enjoy it, and held her close to him. She was safe, she was here, and they were together again. "You okay? You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I've never been better." She pulled back and flexed her arms as if to prove her words. She quickly wiped the tears away and found her calm again. "I was watching what was going on in my dream, and I could hear your voice the whole time. Thanks, Riku." She looked to the others. "Thanks, everybody!"

Riku smiled and he snagged her chin kissing her softly. Sora returned it, blushing as the room made oohing and awing sounds at the public display of affection.

"Uh… right… so, oh yeah!" Deciding to change the subject she looked to Yen Sid. "Did we pass the test?"

"You performed truly admirably, both of you." Yen Sid nodded his approval and motioned them to line up. Everyone stood and got into formation. Lea returned to leaning against the far wall, eyes focused on the whole room, absorbing everything that was going on around him. Riku and Sora stood front and center, whilst Master Yen Sid took a seat at his desk with Mickey Donald and Goofy to his right..

"More than anything, I am grateful you both escaped Xehanort's deception for the most part unharmed, and I am thankful to Lea who's spontaneous actions turned the tide." He held out a hand to Axel who stayed silent but had a small confident smile on his lips. "I am also deeply sorry for failing to perceive the danger, and putting you both through such a dangerous task."

Yen Sid bowed his head a little to them, a humble master admitting his shortcomings. When his head lifted again, there was a fierceness and determination set in his eyes.

"This task has uncovered many hidden truths, and revealed the conflict that now lies before us. I believe we need a new true keyblade master, one with a new kind of power."

He watched Sora take Riku's hand in hers, lacing their fingers together as they awaited the results. The bond between them was stronger than ever, and he hoped his decision wouldn't cause a rift between them.

"Sora, Riku, you both deserve the honor. However, one of you braved the realm asleep again to unlock the final keyhole and save a friend." Yen Sid extended his hand out. "Riku, I name you a true keyblade master."

For a minute no one said anything. They let the information absorb, sink in… and it was Sora who was the first to react.

"Way to go, Riku!" She squeezed his hand then leapt up at him, hugging her arms around his neck. "I knew it! I just knew you were gonna pass with flying colors!" She pulled back smiling with only a hint of tears in her voice. "This is just... so awesome!"

"Gee Sora," Goofy chuckled. "You sound as if you had passed."

"I told you Sora still needed some practice." Donald boasted and earned a pout from Sora.

"Hey!" She let go of Riku to put her hands on her hips. Beside her, Riku finally let the words form in his mouth and speak.

"Me? I'm a keyblade master?" He looked to Sora, wondering why she wasn't upset. He saw the smile first, the beaming joy illuminating his insides… but as their eyes met he saw the hurt, and disappointment. "Sora…"

"Congratulations Riku," Mickey walked up holding his hand out to him. Riku hesitated, but Sora's affirming nod and unwavering smile nudged him along. He turned to face Mickey, smiling warmly.

"Thanks, I owe it to my friends."

"I'll catch up with you in no time flat." Axel proclaimed.

"What?" Sora giggled at the thought. "You want to be a keyblade master?"

"Yeah, I came here to learn how to wield one." He explained and got wide eyed looks from both her and Riku.

"YOU!?" They exclaimed together and had his eyebrow twitching.

"Hey! Don't forget who saved your butts when Xehanort had you lot pinned down." He pointed an accusing finger. "You know I was gonna swoop in there keyblade in hand." He sighed and looked at his palm. "I just couldn't get mine to materialize. Must in the flick of the wrist or something." He stretched out his palm, and the keyblade erupted from his palm in a quick flashy display. "Oh!"

"WHOA!?" The whole room buzzed and Sora ran up to him grinning wide with excitement. "Axel that's amazing!"

"You know…" He let the keyblade fade and put his hands on his hips smiling down at her. "I was getting irritated with everyone calling me Axel… but when you say it, it feels right."

"You mean Roxas…" she corrected and had Axel nodding.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm gonna get this keyblade thing down, then the first thing I'm gonna do with it is unlock a path for Roxas." He looked down at his keyblade hand, feeling determination build again.

"Mmmmm…." Sora held her heart, closing her eyes. She remembered the part of her dream, where she'd run into Roxas and had seen into her heart for the first time. There had been such pain and loneliness… but she had also sensed light, and joy in the little clips she'd shared. Sora wanted to give that back to her. Roxas deserved to have her life back."I know how much the two of you mean to each other. I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you two be together again."

"I appreciate that…" he tapped her chin and quickly exed the idea to kiss her when he saw Riku glowering at him. "Uh, well then! Are we gonna finish this celebration or let all that cake go to waste?"

"Cake!" Sora jumped and ran back to the table to snag her share. Riku watched her slip back into celebration mode so seamlessly… but couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something.

 **~The Realm of Darkness~**

Saix walked the narrow path inside the realm of darkness. This place always gave him the creeps, but orders were orders. The superior had connections with each and every member, and despite their failure to enlist Sora into their ranks, they could still follow her trail. He was determined to find where she was and what was left of the poor girl now that sleep had taken her away from the light.

"I knew you would find me." Vanita's voice sneered and her shadowy form oozed out from inside a nearby cave. She held out her hand, the "X" symbol appearing in it. "It's because of this, isn't it?"

"Where is Sora?" He asked not bothering to confirm.

"Not here. Are you disappointed?" She asked sarcastically then scowled and clutched her fist over the symbol. "Join the club."

"You were tasked to reside within Sora's heart so we could keep an eye on her."

"Her little white knight kicked me out. Thankfully." She floated around like a ghost, her wild black looking more like tentacles instead of tendrils. "He didn't care for the changes I made to Sora's heart."

"You were defeated in your own element? What use are you to us then? Perhaps I should just leave you here."

"Then you'd need to find two vessels instead of one. Besides, I recall that you were also defeated, but by a girl half your size." She laughed darkly which made him grunt.

"No matter. I'm going to retrieve Vexen in order to get you a proper vessel. For now you'll need to reside in heartless form." He told Vanita as she hovered over a stone looking out at the world of darkness. "What you did was reckless. You could have remained silent and distant, but instead you chose to pick a fight with a guardian. You may have broken your chains, but you could have wound up trapped in the abyss, and left to wander it eternally."

"You forget my heart is made of darkness…" Vanita told him and shook back her long black hair. "If anyone could find their way out of the abyss, it's me."

"No true heart is made of just Darkness, you know that. " he corrected her. "Your sick obsession with the boy Terra is proof of that."

Vanita's power flared out, drawing in shadows that looked over him. He have then no mind.

"You also made us lose a valuable vessel." He continued to complain. "Sora was the only candidate left that could wield a keyblade."

"You're wrong about that…" She floated down smirking at him "There's someone else, someone I found while wandering that girl's heart." She tapped his forehead right in the middle of his scar. "Someone you and the other organization members forgot all about."

"Oh?" Intrigued Saix brushing her hand away. "Do tell."

"Couldn't tell you what her name is or how valuable a candidate she'd be, but she had ties to Roxas and Axel as well as Sora. Best clue I could give you to start is to take a peek at Vexen's research and logs around the time Roxas came into your ranks. I'm sure you'll find some interesting data in there."

"You may yet be of some use to us after all Vanita." He smiled cynically.

"Just be sure you uphold your end of the bargain this time." She tangled her darkness around him in warning. "Help me find Terra, the REAL Terra. Not that empty box the old man is occupying."

"I'll see what I can do. Meanwhile I wouldn't wander out too far. You may end up wandering eternally after all."

 **~Back at Yen Sid's Tower~**

"You're upset…" Riku's voice startled Sora out of her thoughts and she turned around to face him. "No one else is around, it's just us. You can admit it."

"Not really," She smiled softly and turned her back to him again to look out the window. "Just a bit disappointed in myself is all. I don't regret my actions, or diving that far, because I found things out about myself and others while dreaming. Still, it's a bitter pill to swallow knowing your best wasn't enough."

"The Organization caught us off guard, you didn't do anything wrong." Riku told her comfortingly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're more than worthy of the title, Sora. Just be patient."

"I know," She lay her hand over his and squeezed it. "You don't have to worry about me Riku. I'll prove myself one way or another. For now I'm just happy for you. The obstacles you faced and goals you've accomplished. I'm so proud of you."

"You shouldn't be… I almost lost you again, I wasn't able-"

"Riku…" She turned to face him, pouting at his self doubt. "Why is it that you're the strongest guy I know, yet you always seem to doubt your own abilities? You deserve this. This test more than proved that. You're a true Keyblade master... embrace it."

"Mmm, I know, but you should be a keyblade master alongside me. I didn't make it this far without you there to guide me every step of the way."

"You heard Donald, I still need practice." She laughed and her smile beamed this time. "Besides, I'm not giving up just yet. I'll catch up to you Riku. Just you wait."

"Mmm I'll be waiting for that day." He reached out and cupped her cheek, "Master Sora."

"Hehe, I like the sound of that." She leaned into his hand sighing happily. "Mmmm I love you Riku."

"I love you too…" Riku kissed her softly, letting the tenderness emphasize his words. "Come on, let's go join the others."

"Okay… but I'm not gonna stay for the meeting. I need to go take care of something, and it's been on my mind ever since I woke up." She held his hand as they walked the rest of the way down the steps. Once there, she gave a brief explanation of her plans, and was met with great resistance.

"You're going back to the realm of sleep?" Mickey questioned with some concern.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Now that I know what I'm getting into, I won't dive far." She promised and stepped out onto the lawn, her friends at her back.

"Do you have to go?" Goofy said soberly.

"Well I did kinda doze off. I just have some stuff to take care of." She held her heart, gazing out at the mix of light in the distance. This world was very dream-like on its own… but it wouldn't suit the purpose she had for going there.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Donald asked with worry.

"Don't worry, Donald." She laughed it off. "I won't be gone long."

"Be careful," Mickey told her and Riku put his hands on his hips.

"Very careful." He reiterated, more scolding than his tiny friend. It earned another laugh from Sora and she shot him a beaming smile over her shoulder.

"Yeah, see you soon!"

 **~The Realm of Sleep~**

Sora awoke in the dream world again, but this time in her own gear. There was no organization pulling on her leash and leading her down to darkness this time. Turning in a circle, she got her bearings. She was in Traverse Town just as she'd planned… but something wasn't right.

"Where are they?" She wondered aloud, wondering if they'd all moved on. A few seconds later she heard a familiar croon and turned only to be jumped on by her Meow Wow. "There you are!" She laughed and let him lick her face. She felt the warm soft belly behind her and looked up at the Kooma Panda who'd snuck up, and then down at the Necho Cat at her feet. One by one the familiar faces of the dream eaters she'd befriended gathered around her, greeting her with joy and happiness.

Xigbar had said she was strong because of her connection with others. If it hadn't been for Riku and her dream eaters, who knows if she would have been able to get as far as she did in the realm of sleep. Knowing that, and accepting her own weakness, she decided to embrace it. If her connection to others is what made her strong, then she would cherish those connections from now on.

"Thanks! You guys are the best!"

 _ **~Sora's Heart~**_

The darkness of Sora's heart was a far cry from its light… but the three keyblade wielders held no regrets.

"We did it…" Venus spoke softly, the three of them laying in a circle and staring up at the void. "We protected Sora."

"What happens now?" Xion wondered aloud.

"We wait…" Venus told her, her eyes opening and closing as she struggled against the urge to sleep. "Sora will find a way… we just have to believe in her."

"Yeah." Roxas agreed, and laced her fingers through both Venus and Xion's. "And hey… at least we don't have to wait alone."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Venus smiled, losing the fight with sleep she let her eyes close. "None of us are alone… not anymore."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Yay! Complete! I should have the first chapter of "If Our Hearts Unite" finished relatively soon. I need to do some fact checking and rework a few areas since the release of Re:Mind had me change up my original ending. At any rate it should be a wild ride!**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!**_


End file.
